The Lion King 2: Modern Human Version
by JJZ-109
Summary: The second Lion King put into a modern, human world. Please read the first one first as there are going to be some things you might not understand. Simba has had a daughter named Kiara, and she is set up for a bright future. Even though Scar is dead, his influence on certain citizens is causing a violent uprising lead by the notorious Communist Insurgent, Zira.
1. Nightmares

**Hey guys, this is the sequel to my first story. Just a heads up, this particular scene is not in the movie, I just put in to give the story a little action. And you know no one loves a car chase better than bullittstang6897.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: NIGHTMARES**

_Battle of Prideland City, + 18 years_

Timon gunned the car around a corner and three Outlander vehicles were in hot pursuit. He looked into his rear view mirror and saw them starting to gain on him, their supercharged BMWs were quite a bit faster than the old GT-500 he had borrowed from Simba, but he still had the skill to lose them, well at least most of them, Vitani was quite the driver. Timon led them into a tunnel, the snarling of the engines was echoing all around them. He had his foot flat to the floor, but it was doing no good. Vitani rolled down the window to her BMW and stuck her arm out, revealing she was carrying a Glock-18 machine pistol. She fired a burst at the speeding Mustang, but the shots just scratched the bulletproof glass, making a sickening _CLUNK! _Noise as each bullet hit.

As the King's private vehicle, the glass had to be bullet proof for security. The Mustang had already proven itself in a chase years before, and it needed to do it again if they were to survive. Vitani snarled in frustration and pulled her arm back into the car just as they exited the tunnel, and started down a dangerous, curvy mountain track. The Outlander cars started to slow down, but Timon just kept going and didn't decelerate. He threw the car into a drift-like turn, just missing the guardrail that separated the road from a giant cliff. Timon exhaled in relief and kept driving, he then turned to look to see if his attackers had bothered following.

Sure enough, Vitani followed aggressively and the two other cars followed behind her, much more cautious of the steep, curvy mountain road. Timon could see the furious expression on Vitani's face; As Zira's number one hit-woman, she didn't like it when someone got away. Timon then stamped on the gas pedal again and continued down the twisty road, drifting into corners and just missing the fence each time. The Outlander cars followed, but could not keep up with his expert driving; Timon had learnt a few things from Simba about driving.

He threw the car into another corner; this one tighter than usual and he just skimmed the metal fencing. _Shit that was close. _Timon thought and looked back. One of the Outlander vehicles skidded into the dangerous turn and stopped just right in front of the guardrail, but the second car didn't stop in time and crashed into the first, sending the first car tumbling over the cliff before hitting the bottom and exploding into a ball of fire. Vitani sped past her shocked comrade and continued after Timon. _One down. _Timon thought and pressed onwards. He eventually got to the bottom of the cliff safely and onto a straight piece of road.

This was his chance to hit back at them.

"Pumbaa take the wheel!" He shouted out above the noise of the engine.

Pumbaa, who was sitting in the passenger seat, complied and held the steering wheel steady. Timon picked up his UZI submachine gun from under seat and pointed it out the window; he aimed at the second Outlander vehicle and fired a burst. _RATATATATAT! _ The bullets smashed through the glass and killed the driver of the second car, and it spun out of control and crashed into a tree on the roadside. _One to go: Vitani. This ain't going to be easy. _Timon thought and looked back at Kiara in the back seat. She had one hand over her ear, trying to block out the deafening sound of gunshots, and the other was gripping onto Pumbaa's seat.

"Just sit tight kid we're almost safe." Timon yelled.

Timon then stuck his arm out of the window again and prepared to fire again, but Vitani had anticipated it and was preparing to shoot.

They had made it all the way to the freeway, and were approaching the infamous train station bridge where Mufasa was killed twenty-seven years ago. Vitani fired a few rounds from the pistol and they struck Timon's outstretched arm. Timon roared in pain and let go of the steering wheel. The famous Shelby Mustang then swerved out of control and smashed into the train station bridge pillar.

Timon and Pumbaa pulled themselves out of the wrecked car, severely wounded. Vitani then pulled up next them and got out of her car. Simba looked on from the bridge stairs, the same place he was when his father was killed. He tried to reach for his handgun, but invisible forces restrained him, and sucked the air out of his lungs so he couldn't cry out. Vitani cocked her pistol and pointed it at Simba's two best friends.

_BANG!...BANG! _She killed them with one shot each, each between the eyes. Timon and Pumbaa collapsed onto the floor in their pools of blood. Kiara then emerged from the wreck, miraculously unscathed. Vitani aimed her weapon at her, Kiara was her assigned target and was the one she was being paid to kill. _No...Not Kiara...please! _Simba thought hopelessly.

Vitani smiled evilly and pulled the trigger..._BANG_! Kiara collapsed back onto the floor, dead. The air suddenly rushed back into Simba's lungs and he screamed in anguish.

"NOOOO!" He roared. His beloved daughter had just been killed right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything. Kiara's scream, although it broke out around fifty meters away, rang in Simba's ears like she had screamed right next to him.

Simba lurched out of bed, sweating and panting. He looked at his alarm clock, which read: 2:28 AM. Nala slept next to him peacefully and undisturbed. He could hear Timon and Pumbaa in the lounge room, watching late night movies again. He could also hear Kiara in the room next to him, sobbing at that day's events. _Just a dream buddy, they're fine. Now get some sleep. _Simba collapsed down onto his pillow and closed his eyes, thinking about yet another horrible nightmare to add to his collection. _I need to end this war now. _He thought, maybe then he could finally be at peace again, not just with Zira and the Outlanders, but with himself.

* * *

**What did you think? Review and I'll keep going. The actual plot to the story will start next chapter, but you'll see how this ties in later on. Now Review.**


	2. Baptism

**Hey guys, this is the first official chapter, probably not as action packed as the prologue. Don't forget to review, if you have any ideas please feel free to PM them to me, as I am not as inspired to write this story as I was with the first one. (purely cause I don't like the second movie)**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1. BAPTISM**

_Eighteen Years Earlier, Birth of Kiara + 3 months_

Simba sat in the church row, beside Nala, Timon and Maria. TV cameras were pointed at them, and they tried their best to ignore them. Nala cradled Kiara in her arms, trying to calm her down. She had been crying all morning, the noise had been a bit too much for the three-month-old infant. Their priest; Rafiki; stood at the front of the huge room, saying his homily. He finally called up the five of them, getting ready to baptize the new royal child.

Simba fixed his tie and walked up. The priest stood over the baptismal font and called them over. He blessed Kiara and turned to Simba and Nala, the parents and Timon and Maria, the godparents.

"Do you reject Satan, all his works and empty promises?" Rafiki started, when he said 'Satan' Simba was instantly reminded of Scar; he was the embodiment of a historical monster. His evil had complete control over him, and even when there was nothing left to fight for, he still tried to kill Simba. Many people around the world agreed he ranked up with other notorious leaders such as Adolf Hitler or Joseph Stalin for his genocide and cruelty. By killing him and bringing peace, Simba could definitely say he rejected Satan. Scar was the closest thing he could think of to the devil.

"We do." They all replied in unison.

"Do you believe in God, the father almighty creator of Heaven and Earth?"

"We do."

"Do you believe in Jesus Christ, his only Son, our Lord, who was born of the Virgin Mary was crucified, died, and was buried, rose from the dead, and is now seated at the right hand of the Father?"

"We do." They answered again.

"Do you believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Catholic church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life everlasting?"

"We do."

Nala handed the baby to the priest and he poured the clear, cool water over the child's head. Instantly paparazzi started snapping photos and the flashes of cameras illuminated them all. Nala didn't like it that way, but that was what she would have to get used to as a queen. The baby cried a little when the cold water ran down her head but her mother comforted her.

"I baptize you in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." Rafiki said and the crowd in the cathedral burst into cheers. Hundreds of thousands of people watched from their televisions across the world, the daughter of the most inspirational leader the world has seen had just been baptized live. They were all confident that one day the little girl would be as great as her father. A bright light suddenly appeared through the skylight in the church and illuminated Kiara. _"Well done my son..." _The voice of Mufasa rang in Simba's ears but no one else heard it. Simba smiled and enjoyed the moment.

_Meanwhile at the Outlands, Same time_

A woman sat behind her TV, seething in anger. She couldn't stand the media's biased view of Simba and his family, they made it seem that he was the greatest thing to ever happen to the world. Now everyone around the world was watching his daughter's baptism. What was the point in that? When she had gotten her three kids baptized the only ones there for her was Scar (The man that everyone now hated, but he was a hero to her.) and her mother, who had since passed away. She couldn't stand everyone's negative view of her ex- husband. They only believed what Simba had told them, and as she always told herself: _History is written by the victors. _

She had every reason to love Scar, first of all, he was the one who gave her three beautiful children who she loved with all her heart and that he provided for her and finally fixed East Side, and made it into a place worth living in. Unlike anyone else that had lived in the Pridelands, life was perfect for her under Scar. The door to her living room suddenly swung open.

"Mom, the Xbox stopped working!" Her eldest son Nuka whined.

"Get out now." She snapped at him.

"But Mom!" The child started but Zira raised her hand, about to hit him.

Nuka scurried out the door and shut it behind him. Zira then turned her attention towards the television again and turned it off. She thought about Simba and felt her rage sweep over her again. One day she was going to get that murderer, even if it was the last thing she did. She looked at a family picture of hers, with Scar included. Scar and her stood at the back, and Nuka and Vitani (who was holding a baby Kovu) stood in front of them. She looked at Scar's image. _Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get him...one day. _

She placed the picture back on the shelf and sat down again. She exhaled and tried to relax, but it was no good. She heard crying on her baby monitor and was forced up to go attend to the baby Kovu.

* * *

How was it? Don't forget to review :)


	3. Out Of The House

**Just a reminder, don't read this unless you've read my first one, there will be some unoriginal characters and other things you might not understand unless you've read the first one. Don't forget to review at the end.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2. OUT OF THE HOUSE**

_12 years later_

Kiara crept out of bed and down the corridor, she couldn't wake her dad. She stepped slowly and carefully so that she would make no noise what so ever. She unplugged her mobile phone from the wall and placed it in her bag, as well as her purse and sunglasses. She had been stuck in the damned palace all summer, and now she felt that she needed to get out on her own, but her father wasn't going to make that easy, being his usual, overprotective self. He wouldn't have her go anywhere without a security escort. Once she thought she was packed, she made her way to the elevator door.

_Almost safe. _She thought and proceeded down the silent corridor. Suddenly a loud noise broke out from the lounge room, the sound of an electric guitar playing rather loudly.

Timon appeared from the lounge room, flicking his hair back and forth in time with the music. Kiara heard her mother groan from her bedroom.

"Turn that shit off! It's still freakin' six o clock." Nala yelled out.

Shit? Honey...that's Jimi Hendrix, watch your mouth." Simba said.

Kiara flinched at the noise that had just woken everyone up and rushed towards the elevator, knowing that Simba was going to come out of his room any second now. She pressed the button and the elevator doors opened painfully slowly. She jumped in and pressed the ground floor button as quickly as she could. The doors started to close and she exhaled in relief.

Just as the doors were almost closed, a large, muscular hand reached into the gap and stopped them from closing. Her joy turned into despair as the doors reopened, revealing Simba standing at the doorway. He had just gotten out of bed and was standing at the elevator doorway with his arms folded. He was wearing a singlet and boxers, and his reddish-brown hair was in a mess on his head. He raised and eyebrow at her, but she tried to push her way past him. _So close. _She thought in defeat. As she tried to slink away, Simba grabbed onto her arm.

"Where did you think you're going?" Simba asked.

Kiara just rolled her eyes and tried to walk away again, but Simba restrained her.

"Daddy...let go please." She said.

"No. I don't appreciate you trying to sneak off like that, accidents happen you know, and supposing Timon didn't wake us all up then, if something happened to you I wouldn't know about it until too late." Simba said.

"Dad, you know I'm smarter than that. I can handle myself." She said.

"And I don't doubt that, it's just a big world out there, and a bit nastier with that new Outlander zone." Simba said, as he looked her in the eyes.

Recently, an insurgency known as the Outlanders, had taken control of an area in the southeast of the country. They were communists, loyal to Scar. When Simba had abolished their political party after they organized a mass shooting, their leader, Zira seized the area, and attacked any Prideland military forces that tried to come near it. So the government signed a cease-fire treaty with them and they agreed that the Outlanders could keep the land supposing the violence would stop. The last thing Simba wanted was for Kiara to go wondering into a rebel controlled region unknowingly.

"Alright, I won't go anywhere near there. I just want to get out by myself for a change, all my friends are allowed to." Kiara begged.

"Well, all of your friends aren't in the same position you're in, so you're at greater risk than them. All it takes is for you to run into one bad person and..." Simba started but Kiara cut him off.

"Christ dad, we've had this talk like eighty times. I know I could be bashed, shot, raped, blah blah blah. I've heard it all before, and the actual chances of those things happening are slim to none. So can I go now or what?" Kiara asked.

Nala appeared next to Simba, wearing her pajamas, her hair was also messed up.

"Listen to your dad, it's a violent world out there." She exclaimed.

Kiara looked at her with an annoyed glance and said:

"Hey I'm not the one who wears a grenade pin as a wedding ring, so you shouldn't talk about violence."

Simba glared at her, making a _don't talk in that tone_ sort of face.

"Fine. But stay out of trouble and get changed, my daughter doesn't like that." Simba said, gesturing towards her short skirt.

Kiara skipped away without another word to change. Simba thought for a second before yelling out to Timon and Pumbaa above the noise of the music, but they didn't hear. So he marched into the living room and shut down the sound system personally.

"Aw, come on buddy, the solo was about to start." Timon complained.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway I need you to do a favor for me, Kiara's going out and I need someone to watch her." Simba told him.

Timon sighed and nodded.

"Where's she going?" He asked.

"Movies I think."

"What's she seeing?"

"Probably that new _Aliens _prequel Prometheus. But it doesn't matter, you need to keep an eye on her no matter what she plans to see, but do it from a distance, she'll get pissed off at me if she finds out I sent you."

Timon nodded and got up off the sofa.

"Aliens prequel… sounds good to me. C'mon Pumbaa, we got us some babysitting to do." Timon said and nudged Pumbaa.

"Where are we going?" Pumbaa asked, he hadn't been paying attention and was enjoying a game of _Angry Birds _on his mobile phone.

"Off to see that Aliens prequel...oh and watch Kiara for the big fella." Timon said, realizing that Simba was listening.

Pumbaa nodded and pulled out his car keys. They made their way towards the elevator and pressed the down button.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now review the chapter. Hope you're enjoying :)**


	4. Sneaking Off

**Hey guys, I'm trying my best to update this everyday, but it is starting to get a bit hectic for me to fit it all in. I'll do my best, and don't forget to review.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3. SNEAKING OFF**

Timon carefully followed Zazu's black Range Rover, and he tried to make his presence barely noticeable. They eventually reached the cinema parking lot and parked a few spaces down from Kiara and Zazu. Pumbaa and himself slowly followed them inside, trailing a few meters behind them.

Zazu then left Kiara alone at the ticket purchase office and turned back towards the exit. Timon and Pumbaa then slowly advanced closer to her. They then took their place behind her in the line and stayed as silent and casual as they could. Kiara finally reached the front of the line and ordered her tickets.

"Two tickets for Breaking Dawn Part two please." She said and pulled out a twenty-dollar note. The second ticket was for her friend Jasmine that was supposed to meet them there.

When Timon heard her order the tickets he gasped and blurted out:

"BREAKING DAWN... HELL NO!"

Pumbaa flinched and clapped a hand over Timon's mouth. Kiara only then just realized who was behind her and rolled her eyes.

"Guys...What are you doing here?" She asked, irritated.

Timon smiled at the man behind the counter and said:

"Could you just excuse my niece and ourselves for a moment?"

He then pulled Kiara to the side and looked at her in disgust.

"Listen kid, the only reason we volunteered to go on this little babysitting trip was to see Prometheus, now why don't you make uncle Timon happy and change your movie for us."

Kiara felt even more annoyed now, her father couldn't even trust her with the most simple of things, and now he was stuck with two nerdy babysitters to ruin her day. As Timon finished talking he reached into his pockets and pulled out two of his childhood toys: An _Alien _squeaky toy and a _Private Vasquez _action figure, he showed them to Kiara and hoped she would change her mind, but instead she just looked at him in disgust.

"O.M.G Timon, are you like fucking three?" She said, embarrassed.

"Yeah Timon, put your toys away, you look like a fool." Pumbaa agreed.

"Well I guess I'm the only one here who had a childhood." Timon said.

Pumbaa put his hands on his hips and looked at him with a sarcastic expression.

"Well most kids didn't grow up on horror films, and we can watch all the movies you like when we get home, besides, _Aliens _wasn't that great." Pumbaa argued.

"First of all they ain't horror movies, secondly that movie was damn fantastic so watch your mouth." Timon snapped at him.

"Not to the point where you're almost forty- five years old and you still play with its toys." Pumbaa said back.

Kiara exhaled in frustration and listened to their heated argument started to get out of control. She reached into her bag and checked her mobile phone; she had a new message from her friend Jasmine. _Sorry, I cant come 2day; mom said I have to clean up. C U 2morrow. _Kiara sighed as she read it, there goes her movie. She could either watch this movie with Timon and Pumbaa, or...she could run off by herself and enjoy a day alone for once, and now was the perfect opportunity because her babysitters were distracted. She carefully slinked away as Timon and Pumbaa argued about their preferred movies. _Screw you guys. _She thought and slipped away. As she walked off, she could hear their argument turn into shouting. She turned around to see a pair of security guards approaching them, saying they could either break it up and pipe down or leave the building. Kiara brushed her brunette hair out of her face then continued walking.

She made her way into the parking lot then next to the road, where she waved down a taxi. She hopped in and the driver asked:

"Where to kid?"

Kiara thought for a minute, and then made up her mind.

"Southgate shopping center." She said.

Kiara knew that the shopping center was dangerously close to the Outland border, but she would have to resist the temptation. The driver started down the road, towards the shops.

After around half an hour of driving, Kiara finally reached her destination. The area was not as densely populated as it once was, due to the recent violence there. People were only starting to deem the place safe. Kiara handed the taxi driver the twenty dollar not she would have spent on her movie and got out.

Kiara walked along the sidewalk, and to her disappointment, most of the shops were closed. She bit her lip and kept walking, alone. The streets were almost deserted, with the exception of the occasional car driving past. _This is just great._ Kiara thought. The one day she had actually managed to do something, everything was closed. She walked on for several minutes and finally came across something interesting: A huge barbwire fence on the bottom of a hill. _That must be the Outlander zone; I wonder what's in there..._ She was about to go get a closer look but then stopped.

_If Dad finds out that I went anywhere near there, I'm finished. _Kiara thought. She stared at the fence before finally deciding that she might as well go have a look. Simba never respected her wishes, so why should she respect his? _The hell with it. _She thought and started her way down the hill.

Kiara approached the fence and a sign caught her eye. It read: PRIVATE OUTLANDER MILITARY PROPERTY. TRESPASSERS SHOT ON SIGHT. She smiled evilly as she read it and started to dig her way under the fence. Kiara had a nasty daredevil side, inherited from both of her parents. Her friends were not going to believe her when she showed them pictures of this place. She could almost imagine Jasmine's sarcastic words on the topic. _Watch out girls, we've got a badass over here._

Kiara squeezed through the tiny gap she made between the floor and the fence and struggled through. When she finally managed to get herself through, she stood up and dusted herself off before looking up. When she looked up, she received a shock.

Standing in front of her was a boy, around her age. He was a little taller than her and had dark hair that contrasted against his bright green eyes. He wore a brown, camouflage shirt and jeans. At first, Kiara thought he was a little cute, but she shook off that thought as she realized that she could be in all sorts of trouble now. The kid had a stern, threatening expression on his face.

"What in God's name are you trying to do?" He snarled.

Kiara flinched a little and started to back away.

* * *

**Whoever can tell me who that boy is at the end first gets an honorable mention in my next chapter. Now review! :) **


	5. Outlands

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far, this chapter's honorable mention goes to That nerd next Door for correctly guessing that the boy was Kovu (I know that was an easy one.)**

**Cheers bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4. OUTLANDS**

Kiara felt fear sweep over her as the boy glared at her. He reached into his pocket and Kiara dropped to the ground as fast as she could. The boy looked at her with an amused expression and laughed.

"Gee, it's as if I was about to get a gun out or something..." The boy laughed.

"You're not?" Kiara asked, relieved.

"What do you think? I'm twelve for crying out loud." The boy said sarcastically.

"Well it's just that I saw the sign back there...and I thought that..." Kiara stuttered.

"Always believe what you see on signs?"

"No, my Dad says that I should follow rules or bad things happen." Kiara said quietly

"Always do what daddy says? Look here ladies and gentlemen we have a daddy's girl." The boy taunted and laughed again.

"Listen, just by looking at you I can tell that you're a little goodie two shoes, if you want to live life you gotta break free and get out on your own. In the Outlands nobody gives a shit if you do that, in fact it's encouraged." He told her and started walking back into the huge camp.

_Don't think I haven't tried._ Kiara thought and walked up next to him.

"Hey, do you think you could you know...show me around?" Kiara asked, her curiosity had taken over her. The kid looked at her and shrugged.

"I dunno, I don't think that's a good idea. If you can promise me that you'll stay quiet I'll give you a little tour...and if anyone asks you're a new girl. And you have to listen to everything I say okay?" The kid said and Kiara nodded.

_Folks around here better not suspect anything, otherwise mom will kill me. I suppose she's all right. What's the worst she could do? _The boy thought and proceeded to show Kiara around the Outlander base. He showed her their temporary schoolhouse, their weapons armories, their barracks, their command center and finally his home. The boy's house was an old bunker that had been converted into his family's living quarters. Kiara followed him in and looked around curiously. The walls were an unpainted grey concrete, with chips and dents in them everywhere. Kiara noticed a shelf near the front door with weapons on it. A SVD Dragunov rifle and AK-47 lay there, loaded and ready for use. Other ammunition clips and pistols surrounded them

"Wow, you guys sure have a lot of guns." Kiara said.

"Yep, my mom takes good care of them. You have any weapons at your place?" The boy responded.

"Except for the big silver pistol my dad keeps in his pillow, no. He doesn't like guns in the house." Kiara said.

The front door suddenly swung open and a teenage girl appeared. She was about fifteen and had short, light brown hair with blue eyes. Kiara noticed how she had a compact pistol strapped onto her backpack. The girl paused and looked at the both of them and glared at the boy.

"Skip training again Kovu? Mom's going to be pissed...Anyway who's your girlfriend?" The girl asked.

"Fuck you Vitani she's not my girlfriend, she's new around here and I thought I'd show her around." Kovu said angrily.

Vitani laughed and turned her attention towards Kiara.

"Watch out, my little brother is a player." She joked and started to make her way towards her bedroom.

"Fuck off Vitani." Kovu snapped and turned back towards Kiara.

"I'm sorry about that, she can be a bitch." Kovu said and Kiara nodded.

Kiara turned around to look at their living room, there was a huge red and black communist flag mounted on the wall, and next to it was a TV, who was occupied by a goofy looking eighteen year old playing _Call of Duty. _

"That's my older brother Nuka, he's a bit of a lazy schmuck so I'd just leave him alone." Kovu said and checked his watch.

"Oh, shit...you better get going now, my mom's going to be home in like five minutes." Kovu said and Kiara put back on her sunglasses, which was enough of a disguise.

They rushed out the door and back towards the fencing. They ran through an alleyway until they ran into a mob of drunken soldiers. They took one look at Kiara and stood up.

"Ooh, Kovu who's your friend?" One asked, his intentions clear.

"Hey look man, we don't want any trouble. You reckon you could lets us through?" Kovu said firmly.

"We don't want trouble...we want a grand old time." The drunken man said and started to hobble towards them. Kiara felt a wave of fear sweep over her, the place now started to seem as hostile she previously thought. The man licked his lips and advanced. Two other intoxicated men followed him.

"C'mon boys lets get her." One said and started to rush towards them. Kovu nudged Kiara and urged her to run. They broke into a sprint, and were lucky that the soldiers were drunk and not able to go very fast, however they were older and started to gain on them. One finally grabbed onto Kiara's arm and dragged her back as she screamed.

Kovu heard the cry and rushed back to help her. He drew his switchblade knife and plunged it into Kiara's attacker's arm.

"ARGH!" The soldier cried in pain and released her. Kiara got to her feet as quickly as she could and continued running, but now Kovu was in strife, the two other men were holding down, about to punch him for his last action. Kiara rushed up to one man and kicked him in the groin as hard as possible and he doubled back in pain. Kovu then used the distraction and bit down into the other man's hand that was restraining him. The man let go and Kovu sprung away. _Assholes. _Kovu thought and kept running.

Eventually, the drunken soldiers got tired and gave up. Kovu sighed in relief as he saw them the leave. _When Mom finds out what you tried to do, it's a court martial for all of you pricks. _ Kovu thought angrily. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned towards his new friend. Kiara had turned back towards their attackers and yelled out:

"WE DID IT HAHA! THAT'S RIGHT SUCK ON THAT LOSERS!" She thrust both of her middle fingers in the air for them to see.

Kiara then turned towards Kovu and slapped a hand on his back.

"Thanks for saving me back there, you were pretty brave." She complimented him.

Neither of them knew that they were being watched, in a patch of long grass behind them, a mother watched her son proudly yet cautiously through the scope of a sniper rifle. _You got a lady friend Kovu, well done. _Zira thought and was about to get up.

"You were pretty brave too, you probably figured my name was Kovu right?" Kovu said.

"Yeah...I'm Kiara..." Kiara said in a sweet, almost seductive voice.

She then took off her sunglasses, revealing to Zira her true identity. Zira's pride then turned into anger and she leapt out of her hiding spot and fired a solitary shot from her rifle into the air. Kovu jumped back in fright and Kiara let out a little scream. She glared at Kovu then turned towards Kiara. She was now going to hurt Simba in the same way she hurt him all those years ago. She raised her rifle and pressed it against her forehead.

"Mom? What are you doing? NO!" Kovu yelled out, but his voice was drowned out by the noise of car's engine.

Zira turned around in fright to see a blue Mustang GT-500 smash through the fence behind her and stop right barely a meter away. The door to the car swung open and a tall, muscular man with reddish-brown hair got out. Three other black Range Rovers then started to appear behind him, and Prideland Special Forces poured out.

Before Zira knew it, more than a dozen M4 rifles were pointed at her, and one silver Desert Eagle.

* * *

**How did Simba acquire the Desert Eagle pistol? First correct guess gets an honorable mention next chapter. Now Review!**


	6. Confrontation

**Congratulations to zehman42 for being the first to correctly guess that Simba got his gun in the battle with Scar. Just a heads up, I might not be able to update as often now that I'm working on a second story, check it out if you like :)**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5. CONFRONTATION**

Zira pressed her rifle firmly against a frightened Kiara's forehead and said:

"Look Kiara your old man's here."

Simba pulled off his sunglasses and glared at Zira.

"Drop her now." He ordered firmly.

Zira didn't budge and turned her attention towards the rest of Simba's forces.

"Drop your weapons now or the girl dies...that includes you Simba." Zira said and everyone complied.

"You shouldn't have brought all your friends Simba...one death will now be a lot more hurtful." Zira sneered and prepared to pull the trigger.

Simba just laughed and said:

"Zira, I didn't bring all my friends...I'm a married man you know...Nala?" Simba said and turned his head to reveal a blue tooth microphone on his ear.

"Read you loud and clear honey." A voice said on his microphone.

A bullet suddenly flew out from nowhere and knocked the rifle out of Zira's hands. Before Zira knew it, all of Simba's troops picked up their weapons again and had them pointed at her. She snarled, only one person in the entire country had sniper skills like that: Nala.

"Nala..." She muttered and sure enough a heavily camouflaged woman stood up from the long grass with a smoking rifle.

She was in trouble now, but like her ex-husband she had a mouth that could normally talk her way out of situations. A red convertible suddenly skidded to a halt behind all of them, and Timon and Pumbaa raced out and next to Simba, panting and sweating. When they got there, Simba glared at them for losing Kiara. Timon looked at Kiara next to Zira and some other kid, and waltzed over. He grabbed Kiara by the arm and pulled her over to Simba.

"Now that we've all got what we want...G.T.F.O!" Timon yelled.

Zira glared at him and Timon flinched.

"You aren't the rightful leaders of this land...NONE OF YOU!" Zira said angrily.

"Yeah I know, you've tried to say it all before, but every time the people silence you. I thought I kicked your ass out of the regular country, what were you doing in it...you know the penalty." Simba said and pulled back the hammer on his pistol.

"But my child doesn't...however if you desire blood so badly, take your shot...nobody's stopping you." Zira said, calling his bluff.

Kovu trembled, at the thought that maybe this big guy was going to kill him. Simba was disgusted a mother would so willingly sacrifice her son like that. He looked over Kovu, this kid Zira always bragged about on her propaganda. He couldn't shoot a twelve year old; it was an atrocity and something Scar would have done.

"Take him and go home, we're done here." He announced and signaled for one of his men to put Kiara in his car.

"No Simba...we've hardly begun..." Zira threatened and pulled Kovu away.

Simba shook his head at that comment and started to walk away.

"Well until then...Hakuna Matata motherfucker." He said and got into his car.

Prideland army Black Hawk helicopters circled overhead, protecting Simba as he drove away, and watching Zira as she walked. The engine to the mighty Shelby Mustang roared to life and the car started its way back to the palace. Kiara said nothing the entire trip, she knew she was in for it. Simba's radio suddenly turned on, it was Timon.

"Hey buddy this is something that's been bugging us all day, would you rather see Prometheus or Breaking Dawn?" He asked.

"Shut up, now's not the time." Simba said sharply.

As the rest of his forces and Nala continued on towards the palace, Simba pulled onto the side of the road and shut off the engine. _Oh shit, here it comes. _Kiara thought. Simba turned around in his seat and glared at her. Kiara felt herself shrink down in her chair.

"Kiara what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today." He started.

Kiara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I know..." She said.

"If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do...one day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place and continue the great..." Simba said but Kiara cut him off.

"Circle of life...I'm sick of hearing it Dad." Kiara said.

"Look I know you might be, but as future queen..."

"What if I don't want to be queen? It'll be no fun." Kiara complained.

"That's like saying you're not my daughter. It's in your blood like I am. We're part of each other." Simba told her and started the engine to the car, and made an extremely loud revving noise. Kiara jumped back in fright.

Simba chuckled and turned to face her, with a big grin that much resembled the internet troll-face. Kiara smiled dumbly back. Simba held out a fist and Kiara met it with hers.

"We're cool now yeah?" Simba asked.

"Yeah I guess."

Simba drove on but did not turn towards the palace, instead heading back into the city.

"Where are we going?" Kiara asked.

"Well, from what I hear you never got to see that movie I promised you...So I thought we could have a little father-daughter time." Simba said, smiling gently.

"Breaking Dawn?" Kiara said, hopeful.

"No Kiara, don't push it. You're still in trouble for today, and I want to see Prometheus." Simba said.

He parked the car in the cinema parking lot and walked her in, holding her hand. Kiara wasn't embarrassed to be walking with him like that anymore, as much as her father was tough on her and a bit overprotective, she still loved him as much as he loved her. He bought the tickets himself and sat down in the theatre with her.

"Can you do me a favor and not tell your mother I let you see this." Simba whispered to her.

Suddenly his blue tooth microphone, (which he had forgotten to turn off) crackled to life.

"I heard that...nice talk by the way." Nala said over

Simba blushed a little and switched the microphone off. The lights in the cinema then faded out as the movie started. _So much for that. _Simba thought and put an arm around Kiara.

* * *

**This chapter's trivia questions is: What it Simba's catchphrase and where did it originate from?**

**Feel free to review your opinion on the chapter or story :)**


	7. Dark Future

**Well done to Vitani825 for explaining the origin of H&M and to zehman42 for correctly guessing "Hakuna Matata Motherfucker!" The line was actually inspired by Die Hard's "_Yippee Ki-yay Motherfucker."_ Please review your opinions on the story.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6. DARK FUTURE**

_Back at the Outlander camp, 1900 hours._

Vitani finally appeared from her bedroom and walked into the kitchen. As usual, Nuka was behind the TV playing the Xbox. Vitani looked at him in disgust and threw an apple at him. Nuka paused his game and pelted it back at her, and it collected her in the jaw. Vitani winced in pain as Nuka laughed and returned to his game.

"Where's Kovu? You didn't let him go wondering by himself again did you?" Vitani asked, irritated.

"Who cares, that little punk needs to learn to take care of himself." Nuka said annoyed. He was half focused on his game and arguing with Vitani.

"Mom should have made me the future leader anyway, I'm the oldest, strongest, smartest and so on." Nuka complained.

"Why don't you tell her that yourself?" Vitani challenged.

"Don't think I won't." Nuka said.

"Well here's your chance." Vitani said and flicked her head in the direction of the front door.

The door swung open and Zira marched through, holding Kovu by his arm. Nuka immediately shut down the Xbox and television and went to greet her, playing dumb. Zira shoved Kovu down on the couch and turned towards Nuka.

"Oh Mom, hey uh...I bought some Chinese food for dinner and..." Nuka started but Zira cut him off.

"You were supposed to be WATCHING HIM!" She thundered and Nuka sank back down on the sofa, frightened of his mother's wrath, even at eighteen years of age.

"It wasn't his fault...I went out by myself!" Kovu said, trying to defend his dorky brother.

Zira turned to him and he flinched.

"What were you doing? Not only did you miss training but also you decide to let Simba's own daughter around the camp. May I remind you who made us outsiders?" Zira growled.

"Simba but..." Kovu started

"Who killed your father?" Zira asked, winding him up.

"Simba."

"What have I told you about them? Now they probably have intel regarding our camp you imbecile." Zira spat and turned away.

"I'm sorry mom, she didn't seem so bad...I thought we could be..."

"Friends!" Zira cried out and put a hand on her forehead.

"You thought you could get to the daughter...and Simba would welcome you in with open arms? Now that's an idea and a fucking half." She said then stopped; she realized that maybe that would actually work. An evil plan swept through her head.

"What an idea..." She murmured to herself and turned back towards Kovu.

"My son you're a genius." Zira said and Kovu started to relax, Nuka breathed a sigh of relief behind her.

"No you're not out of trouble yet." Zira snapped at Nuka.

She then gently pulled Kovu off the sofa and ushered him to his room.

"Go on and get a good sleep, tomorrow you're going to be doing some serious training to make up for today." She said and Kovu slipped into bed.

"But I don't want..." Kovu started.

"Shut up and get to sleep." Zira snapped.

Zira then walked out back into the living room, to find Nuka playing Xbox again. She marched over to the wall and pulled the plug out from the wall.

"Aw mom I was on like a ten kill streak!" Nuka complained.

"I don't want to hear another word from you for the rest of the night, you wonder why you're not going to lead in the future." Zira sneered.

She then sat down at the table next to Vitani and ate the Chinese food Nuka had bought. She looked up at Vitani and told her:

"I've got an idea on how to get Simba and retake the Pridelands, your little brother helped me figure it out." Zira said and Vitani looked up.

"Tomorrow we're going to start some serious training, you two better be ready. You're going to be perfect soldiers when I'm done."

_Six years later, Outlander command room._

Zira stood back admiring her work. Six years of cruel and brutal training had finally paid off. Kovu was a young man, nineteen years old. He stood over six feet tall and had thick black hair. Despite his young age, he was unusually well built and muscular, which had been the result of hours in the gym a day. He was also extremely fit, a quality essential for a soldier and assassin. He had taught Kovu how to use firearms and escape from any situation.

"Nice...very nice." Zira said, looking him over.

"You possess the same qualities Scar had...now what have I taught you?"

"Simba is the enemy." Kovu hissed. He had been through this conversation hundreds of times and his responses were almost automatic now that he had been practically brainwashed to kill.

"What is your future?" She asked.

"I will avenge Scar, and take his place in the Pridelands."

"And what must you do?" Zira asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I must kill him." Kovu said and drew his handgun: Zira's very own .44 Magnum.

Zira wanted exact revenge on Simba, to the point where he wanted him to be killed with a powerful pistol like Scar was.

* * *

**What did you think? This chapter's question is: What type of car does Simba drive? (Year, model and color) and how did this car prove itself to him? Now Review!**


	8. Eighteen And Dangerous

**Hey guys, last chapter's winner was Vitani825 who correctly answered that Simba's car is a blue 1968 Shelby Mustang GT-500. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming. My school holidays are coming up so can update more frequently then.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7. EIGHTEEN AND DANGEROUS**

Years had passed, and Kiara had grown into a lively young woman. She had gotten into Prideland City University, and that pleased her father. Today was her eighteenth birthday and the day she was going to take her driver's test (The age limit for driving in Pridelands is 18). Due to Simba being such a passionate car enthusiast, he had invited his whole family and all of his friends over to celebrate. He couldn't believe that his little girl had grown up, and that after today she was going to be driving alongside him in his Mustang.

All of his guests sat in the huge function room, having a drink and enjoying themselves. There were seventy-three guests in total; these included some of Simba's old soldiers. He had invited all the ex-members of Squad Delta-Four (Simba's team that he personally led to track down and terminate Scar) they were some of the few people he could trust with his life. Unfortunately there was one family friend that could not make it, a man that had been dead for the last eighteen years. Someone whose sacrifice had been made famous across the world, someone that had helped Nala recover from Simba's supposed death, the man that had discovered Simba alive and sent Nala to find him. The man's name was Sergeant Matthew Weaver.

While all of the party guests enjoyed themselves in the palace, Nala had disappeared. She had walked all the way down to Prideland War Memorial, with a M1911 pistol in hand. Nala walked through the endless fields of white crosses and couldn't help thinking: _Zira if only you saw what your husband caused maybe you wouldn't love him so much. War...The horror of it._

Nala finally found the grave she had been searching for, it read:

SGT. MATTHEW WEAVER.

SQUAD HUNTER TWO-ONE.

1993-2015,

KILLED IN ACTION

Bouquets of flowers were thrown messily around it, and messages from his men had been etched into the headstone. Nala felt a tear slide down her cheek and she dropped to her knees behind the headstone. She sobbed for a few minutes before pulling herself together.

"H-hey Matt, I know it's been a while since I've v-visited you..." She started talking to the grave through sobs.

"Kiara's turning eighteen today...Can you believe that? My little girl's grown up. It's thanks to you sir, and all the men that fought like heroes on that day. I've been waiting for the right time to give this to you..." She mumbled and drew the M1911.

"This belongs to you sir, I'm sorry it took me so long to give it back." She said sorrowfully and placed his old handgun in front of his gravestone

She then kissed her hand and gently touched the pistol, the one that Weaver had famously used in his last stand against Scar's army.

"Thank you, for everything. Thanks for being there for me, you were my friend." She said and got to her feet.

Nala looked at the grave one last time before giving her old comrade one final salute, like she would have done back when she was a sniper for the PRF (Prideland Resistance Force). She then sniffled again and started to walk back to the party.

Back at the party, Kiara had just entered the scene, wearing casual clothes. People cheered when they saw her and gave her their personal congratulations. One guest Eugene 'EJ' Jones (An old member of Simba's Squad Delta-Four) noticed Kiara's clothes and couldn't help blurting out:

"Hey you're dressed normally! I thought Simba would have made you wear some medieval wedding dress." He joked. This comment created him laughter from the other men there, but got him a solid elbow in the ribs from Simba, who was enjoying a beer next to him.

"You're a funny guy EJ." Simba said sarcastically.

Kiara then pushed her way past everyone and headed towards the elevator.

"Aw...Where you going? Party hasn't even started yet." EJ said.

"It's my driving test today remember? I'll be back in an hour or so." Kiara said then turned to Simba.

"I need some car keys."

Simba reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to a Toyota Prius. Kiara shook her head and looked him in the eye.

"No...The GT-500 keys dad." She said and everyone in the general area made an _ooh _sound.

Simba thought for a moment before nodding. He reluctantly produced the keys she wanted and handed them to her.

"Not a scratch Kiara." He said.

Kiara's eyes lit up and she took the keys. She then looked her father in the eyes solemnly and said:

"Dad...Can you promise that you'll let me do this on my own?" She asked

Simba rolled his eyes.

"Yes I promise. Now come give your old man a hug before you ruin my car." He said and hugged her.

"Thanks Dad, I promise I'll take care of it." She said and happily skipped into the elevator.

Simba thought for a moment, he only just realized how dangerous this situation could be for Kiara. She hadn't driven a car properly before and he had just given her the keys to an extremely powerful car that had no airbags and small 60's seat-belts. He nudged Timon, who was about to open a bottle of alcohol.

"Hey Timon, make sure nothing happens to her...or the car. Do not let her find out that I sent you okay? She'll never forgive me." Simba said quietly.

Timon nodded and nudged Pumbaa, who had heard it all. They slipped on sunglasses and bowler hats to disguise themselves before setting off after Kiara.

_30 minutes later, Baker Road, Downtown Pridelands. _

Vitani stopped the car on the side of the road and looked around; the coast was clear. She cautiously jumped out of the car, holding two jerry cans full of kerosene. Nuka followed her, frightened.

"Hey 'Tani what if someone see us?" He asked, concerned.

"No one will. Now stop worrying and start pouring." She hissed.

Nuka scoffed and was about to start pouring the kerosene on the side of the road, but he heard an ambulance in the distance. He dropped the cans and threw his hands up in the air fright. Vitani rolled her eyes and got back to pouring the kerosene on the side of the road.

"Hey it could have been the cops okay?" Nuka defended himself and got to work.

Eventually they had emptied their fuel cans, mostly on dry leaves or other things that would catch on fire. They stood back on the side of the road and looked at their watches.

"Kiara should pass here in roughly five minutes." Vitani reported.

"So what do we do?" Nuka asked.

"We light 'em up now." Vitani said gestured towards Nuka's cigarette.

"Okay then...time for a roasty toasty princess." Nuka said and flicked his burning cigarette onto the fuel-soaked leaves.

The flames rushed up towards them and started to grow slowly. Nuka flinched, but then realized she would only be encouraging Vitani's sarcastic attitude.

Vitani pulled out her walkie-talkie and switched it to Zira's frequency.

"_Mother goose...we have completed our objective and are on our way back. Vitani out." _

Vitani and Nuka casually got into their car and started back towards the Outlander camp.

_Meanwhile, Outlander camp._

Zira smiled evilly and looked at Kovu.

"Operation Rome Fire is a go. You better get going now." She said.

Kovu cracked his knuckles and started towards their garage.

* * *

**How was it? This chapter's question is: Name all the members of Squad Delta-Four (Simba's team, use the first story to answer this.) Review your answer and the first will receive an honorable mention. I understand that some people live in different time zones so I'll be as fair as I can. **


	9. Blazing Streets

** Congratulations to an unnamed reviewer who correctly listed the Delta Four Squad members: Simba, EJ, Frost, Rex, Jackson, Westbrook, Swifty, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala (Not Weaver, he was just an infantryman) Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to post your opinions. Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8. BLAZING STREETS**

Kiara finally reached the driving school and sat in the waiting room nervously. Finally her instructor entered, holding a clipboard. He gestured for her to come with him and she did. Kiara followed him outside and into the parking lot where he stopped.

"Okay where's your car?" The instructor asked.

Kiara pointed to the blue GT-500 right in front of them and the instructor's jaw dropped.

"Uh, Kiara I don't think..." The instructor stuttered

"It'll be fine trust me...And yes my dad does know about it." Kiara cut him off.

The instructor nervously put the 'L' plate on the back windscreen and jumped into the passenger's seat. Kiara started the car's mighty engine and the instructor jumped back in fright. Kiara then recklessly reversed the car and narrowly missed the car parked across the road from them.

"Easy!" The instructor snapped.

"Sorry..." Kiara said sheepishly, all of her lessons were on much less powerful cars.

She carefully drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road, slowly and carefully. As she drove she failed to notice a silver car on the side of the road start its motor and follow her.

Kiara came to set of traffic lights and slammed on the brakes, stopping rather suddenly and sharply. The instructor glared at her and Kiara went bright red. _I'm not doing well. _Kiara thought as the instructor furiously scribbled on his clipboard. When the lights turned green she made sure that her acceleration was a slow and natural one so that she wouldn't lose any more marks. She reached an intersection and made a sharp left turn without indicating, making several cars toot their horns angrily.

"Indicate God damn it!" The instructor growled.

Behind them, Kovu shook his head. _Jesus woman you actually can't drive. At least it gives me another reason to 'save you'. _Kovu thought and followed her carefully. He checked his watch, it was just about time for them to turn down their marked road now, so he stopped following and parked the car on the side of the road again. He could start to see smoke rising in the distance. Kovu then noticed that someone else was following Kiara as well, two men in a black Range Rover wearing bowler hats and sunglasses seemed to be tailing her. They seemed awfully familiar.

Kiara drove on casually until she noticed what looked like smoke appearing in the distance. _Probably just a house fire. _She thought and stopped at a traffic light, a bit more casual this time. Another car pulled up next to her, a black Range Rover like one of the ones the Royal security used. At first she didn't think much of it but then she noticed two very familiar men in the front seat. _Gee, that kinda looked like...Timon and Pumbaa! _ She swung around to face them and rolled down her window. The man in driver's seat smiled at her dumbly.

"Timon what are you doing here?" She yelled out viciously, it was obvious who her followers were now.

"Uh, I think you got the wrong guy lady." Timon said back.

Kiara then reached out of the window and yanked Timon's bowler hat and glasses off. Timon knew he was finished, so he just smiled like an idiot.

Kiara felt an overwhelming rage sweep over her; she knew her father had sent them after her. _I knew Dad wouldn't keep his promise, what an asshole. He said to my damn face that he'd let me do this on my own. _Kiara thought angrily and glared at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Why? He promised he would trust me and he lied!" She cried out and the instructor raised an eyebrow.

"No it's not like that at all, he just doesn't want you to get hurt that's all." Timon said, partially admitting to being sent.

"You know what...Screw Simba." Kiara said to no one in particular and anxiously awaited the green light.

As soon as the light turned green, Kiara slammed her foot down on the accelerator and sped away, making the instructor scream in terror. Timon and Pumbaa desperately tried to follow but the GT500 was far too quick for them. Kiara turned down Baker Street and realized that Timon and Pumbaa had given up following so she started to slow down. She was so infuriated that she didn't even notice the smoke getting thicker and thicker around them. The driving instructor finally got his breath back and scowled at Kiara.

"Never in my twenty years as a driving instructor..." He started, but paused. Terror had taken the words right out of his mouth. Flames rushed up the road towards them.

Kiara wasn't looking up and didn't see them surging towards her, but the instructor managed to feebly tap her on the shoulder with a trembling hand. Kiara finally looked up and gasped, flames several feet high rushed down the road straight towards them. Kiara slammed her foot down on the accelerator and the tires spun, sending more smoke everywhere.

Eventually she managed to turn the car around (After doing a semi-burnout) , and the smoke from the fire had filled the cabin of the car. Kiara struggled to breathe and rolled the window up before any more smoke could get in, which was a bad idea. She gunned the car in the opposite direction but found the flames had already cut them off. _Great...now what?_

Kiara tried to drive through the flames, but the heat became unbearable as she drove through, so she turned around and went in her original direction. She started to choke on the smoke as she went and struggled to keep conscious, she noticed that the driving instructor had already passed out, and was slumped onto the dashboard. She persisted on until suddenly a burning tree fell down and blocked her from going any further. She was about to reverse but then saw the fire behind her had completely cut her off. Her only chance of surviving now was to get out of the car and try to climb over the fallen tree.

Kiara was hardly conscious now, and was struggling to keep awake; the foul smell of burning material and smoke filled her nostrils and mouth. She desperately tried to open the door of the car, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. She tried again and again; she had to get out now otherwise she would die from the smoke. Finally the door swung open, and Kiara collapsed onto the burning hot road next to the car.

She tried to pull herself up, but didn't have the energy to do so. She pushed down on the ground again, trying to lift herself but her arms gave way beneath her and she collapsed back down on the road. She couldn't move, it was if the smoke had completely paralyzed her. The only thing she could manage to do was blink, before she finally blacked out.

She lay there completely helpless as the flames closed in on her. _So this is it...on my eighteenth birthday. _She opened her eyes for one final time, and saw another car emerge through the fire and flames. The gull-wing style door opened and a tall, reasonably built man approached her, his intentions uncertain. He crouched over her and put a hand on her cheek. He seemed awfully familiar to Kiara. She then closed her eyes again.

* * *

**This chapter's question is: What is Kovu's car? Hint: It has gull-wing doors, it's silver and was quite popular during the eighties (use google). Review your answers.**


	10. Rescue

**Who wants to hear a funny story? Our whole english class is doing the first _Lion King_ for an assignment. the teacher puts the DVD on on the big screen and turns the volume up on full, in the first fifteen seconds of the movie, my friends and I did the only logical thing. We screamed out "NYAAAAA-ZEEEEPENYAAAA!" extremely loudly when it came on, and we managed to drown out the noise of the full-volume movie. That's the story about how the six of us got sent outside and are now on detention for the the next 2 days. I called us Delta-Four and pretty much no-one got what I meant.**

**Your disruptive friend: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9. RESCUE**

Kovu gently put his hand on Kiara's cheek. She managed to open her eyes and stare at him for a moment before passing out again. Kovu threw her over her shoulder and hurried back to his car: A DeLorean DMC-12. He put Kiara in the passenger's seat and then rushed back to the Mustang, which was about to be overrun with flames. All Kovu could hear was the crackling of flames and the steady _whoosh-ah _of him breathing through his oxygen mask. He gently slapped the face of the driving instructor and he slowly came to.

"Hey buddy, you need to wake up now...This can's going to be overrun if you don't get it out of there now!" Kovu yelled and the dazed instructor nodded. Saving the car was just as important as saving Kiara as it was Simba's most prized possession, and he wanted to please Simba in any way he could.

"Here take this...It'll help you get your breath back." Kovu tore off his oxygen mask and handed it to the man.

"Just follow me and you'll be good...try to keep up." Kovu said and with that he rushed back to his own car before the smoke got into his lungs.

The engine roared to life and he sped through the flames, with the hardly conscious instructor following him in Simba's Mustang. Kovu eventually came across the fallen tree. Kovu reversed a little while deciding what to do. There was only one way out of this mess, and it was straight through that tree trunk. Kovu revved the engine and Kiara groaned a little in fright; she was still only semi-conscious.

Kovu then stamped his foot down on the gas pedal and smashed through the tree trunk; the soft, burnt wood was no match for the DeLorean's stainless steel frame. The instructor couldn't believe his eyes but followed anyway. _Jesus, what a day. _He thought and tailed behind Kovu, who was swerving in and out of burning debris.

_Back At The Palace, Kiara's party._

Simba had been enjoying drinks with his friends and family, actually enjoying himself for a change. He had noticed Kiara had been gone for well over an hour and started to worry. Zazu looked at Simba and reassured him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. I never thought I'd have to say this to you but...loosen up." Zazu said and slapped him on the back.

Simba's phone then rang; he pulled out of his shirt pocket to notice it was on his emergency line, which was strange.

"Hello?"

All Simba heard were the words: _Kiara...emergency... fire...missing, _and that was all he needed to hear. He rushed up to the palace window and looked out, smoke had appeared in the distance. _Fire? No...Kiara! _ Simba plunged his hand into his pocket, but there were no car keys there. _Shit...Kiara has my car...Now what? _Simba thought desperately and pulled Zazu over.

"Zazu there's a fire on the other side of town and Kiara's in the middle of it. I want the paramedics, rescue choppers and the whole God damn cavalry out NOW!" He shouted and snatched Zazu's Range Rover keys. He then hurried down to the garage as quickly as his legs would carry him.

_Back in the burning area of downtown Pridelands. _

Kovu drove furiously until he came to a dead end, several abandoned cars blocked the road, all of them burning. He thought frantically for a way around but there seemed to be none. Then it hit him, a vehicle carrying truck was facing in just the direction he needed to be going with it's ramp lowered. _Oh great...This'll be fun. _

Kovu reversed a little then put his foot to the floor, making the tires screech behind him. The car lurched forward and surged towards the ramp, Kovu flinched just as the car started up the ramp. When he opened his eyes, he was floating through the air, and it gave him a strange yet wonderful sensation of freedom. _Please clear the cars...Please. _

The car then slammed back down onto the earth, sending a violent jolt up Kovu's spine. _Wow...That's easily the craziest thing I've ever done. _Kovu thought as he drove to safety. He heard the instructor smash down behind him and start to follow again; the tone of the Mustang's V8 engine was unmistakable. He saw that they had jumped a good thirty meters, and he hated to think about all the damage he had just cause to their car's suspension.

They eventually reached a safe spot and Kovu sprinkled some water on Kiara's face. Kiara coughed a little then finally woke up; dazed.

"W-where am I?" She mumbled.

"You're safe...and on your way back to your Dad's." Kovu said proudly.

"Back to my Dad's? No! Why did you save me? Who the hell do you think you are!" Kiara said angrily and forced the gull-wing door o the DeLorean open.

Kovu was disgusted with her ungratefulness.

"Hey I'm the poor schmuck who just risked his life to save yours and some other asshole." Kovu snarled.

_Schmuck? I've only ever heard one person use that word before...Kovu. _The more Kiara looked at her rescuer the more he started to resemble that kid she met all those years ago.

"I had everything under control." Kiara said.

"And that's _exactly _what it looked like." Kovu said, putting emphasis on the word _exactly _so he could sound sarcastic.

Kiara looked at him some more, his bright green eyes seemed to cut right through her. Kovu started to notice her staring.

"What are you doing?" He asked and raised and eyebrow.

"Kovu...is that you?" Kiara asked, and Kovu smiled.

Suddenly a bright light illuminated both of them; it was a searchlight from a helicopter. Kiara started to hear rotors buzzing above her and then eventually the wail of ambulance sirens. She looked out the front windscreen to see a host of emergency vehicles being led by a black Royal Security Range Rover. They skidded to a halt and Simba emerged from the lead car.

He marched over to the DeLorean and yanked Kovu out. He then gently pulled Kiara out and forced her over to the paramedics. Kiara resisted and broke free of her father's grip.

Simba then turned his attention to Kovu and drew his famous Desert Eagle handgun. He pointed it at Kovu's head and spoke furiously.

"What the hell were you doing punk? You're way out of your land." Simba said angrily.

"I humbly ask to have my Prideland citizenship re-instated." Kovu said calmly.

"NO! This is your second offense kid, you know what that means." Simba snarled and pulled back the hammer on his gun.

"So you're going to shoot me because of a crime I didn't even commit?"

"No I'm gonna shoot you cause I don't like you." Simba said.

Kiara then jumped in and forced Simba's arm down.

"Dad he saved my life! And your car." Kiara shouted out.

Simba looked at Kovu, who was on the floor completely submissive to his last few aggressive actions. His thoughts started to change on the guy, he did save his daughter's life and in most situations that would result in a medal for his efforts and honorary citizenship. But Simba didn't trust Kovu.

Nala then rushed up to Simba and glared at him for his behavior.

"Simba he saved your daughter's life!" She reminded him.

Simba looked Kovu over and finally nodded.

"Thanks champ. I guess I owe you an apology, and a 250,000-dollar car. You can stay with us for a week; I'll keep an eye on you in that time and if I think you've earned your citizenship back I'll give it to you. Are we clear?" Simba said.

Kiara leapt for joy and Nala smiled, she could tell her daughter had taken a liking to this Kovu. Kovu exhaled in relief

"Yes sir." He said firmly

Simba nodded his approval and motioned for them to get going. As everyone had their back turned he turned to Kovu and made an _I'm watching you _gesture with two of his fingers and eyes. When Kovu saw him he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**How was that? The question for this chapter is: What movie is jumping the car off the ramp a reference to? (Not a Lion King Movie) Review what you think.**


	11. Stage One

**Hey guys, Nobody guessed last chapter's question and the answer was: _Gone In 60 Seconds. _Thanks for the reviews guys and feel free to review or PM any ideas.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10. STAGE ONE**

Kovu didn't dare say a word on the long trip back to the palace; Simba's presence was a little to intimidating for him. When they finally arrived everyone got out of the cars silently and headed for the elevator; Kovu tried to follow but Simba stopped him. Simba glared into his eyes and then started checking him for weapons. Kovu stretched his arms out and let him pat his clothes. Simba eventually finished and thought for a moment. He then grabbed a blanket from one of the medical staff and tossed it to Kovu.

Kovu caught the aggressive throw and Simba headed towards the elevator with the rest of his family. Kovu began to follow but Simba blocked him again.

"No you don't...you're staying here punk." Simba growled.

"Where am I meant to sleep?" Kovu asked, offended.

"In your car. Why do you think I gave you that blanket? Anyway I've left the guards' restrooms open, and tomorrow morning Timon will bring down some doughnuts and coffee for you."

"But I don't drink coffee." Kovu complained.

"Well that's all your going to get so I'd drink it if I were you." Simba said cruelly and made the _I'm watching you _gesture again.

Kovu watched him head towards the elevator and looked at him with a disgusted face. _So much for a kind leader. _Kovu thought and headed towards his car with his blanket. Kiara then approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...Thanks for saving me today, and don't mind my Dad. You should've seen how he treated my first boyfriend."

"What kind of driver are you anyway princess? You almost got yourself killed today...What's the money you wouldn't last a day on the road by yourself?" Kovu scoffed.

"And I suppose _you_ could teach me Mr. Steve McQueen?" Kiara said sarcastically.

"Yeah actually." Kovu said, accepting the challenge.

"All right then smart-ass, we'll start tomorrow. Impress me." Kiara said firmly with a little smile on her face.

"I look forward to it." Kovu chuckled.

"KIARA WE'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU!" Simba shouted out from the elevator.

Kiara rolled her eyes and started to walk off, but turned to wink at Kovu. He returned the gesture and opened the door to his battered DeLorean. He put the seat on an incline and shut the door. For the several minutes he tried to get comfortable, but it was no use. The car's cabin was too small for that and it was far too cold in the garage; the blanket didn't make a lot of difference. Kovu sighed and pulled out his mobile phone.

He pushed in a private number and waited for a few minutes. He had modified his phone so that his calls couldn't be monitored by anyone, so he didn't need to worry about a secure line.

"This is Mother Goose." The woman on the other end of the call said.

"I read you Mother Goose...Kingfish has taken the bait...I'm in. Stage one of Operation Overthrow is complete." He reported.

"Good work...Take all opportunities you get." Zira said.

Kovu then hung up and sighed. _This is going to be a long night. _He thought and turned the car's heater on.

_Back At Outland Command_

Zira smiled and put down the phone.

"He's in." She stated.

"In... As in the plan worked?... Or in with Kiara?" Nuka asked; this comment earned him a solid hit on the back of the head from his mother.

"Oh shut up will you? Operation Rome Fire worked perfectly and Simba fell for it, and now the closer he gets to Kiara, the closer he gets to Simba. And once he gets the opportunity..." Zira started and cocked her handgun, making a scary _Cla-chik _noise.

Nuka raised an eyebrow and said:

"If it were me I would've just killed them then and there."

Zira rolled her eyes and didn't bother hitting him this time.

"You wonder why you weren't chosen to succeed me." She muttered.

"No... I wonder why you bought him a fuckin' DeLorean and me nothing." Nuka whined.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN MY PRESENCE!" Zira thundered and hit him solidly on the back of the head again, this time much harder.

"Yes Mom..." Nuka said childishly, even though he was twenty-four years old.

* * *

**What do you think so far? If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM them to me. This chapter's question is: How and when was Kiara conceived? (No dirty answers please, seriously) Now Review!**


	12. Driving Lessons

**Sorry it took me so long to write this one, I really can't think of an excuse other than I've just finished school. I'll also be trying to make my little trivia questions at the end of the chapters a bit easier. And to answer a few people's questions: The characters are humans not anthros (read the title people!) and if you can't imagine what they look like, PM me and I'll describe them for you.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11. DRIVING LESSONS**

Kovu groaned and looked at his watch; it read 6:41 AM. _Shit, I only have four minutes. _Kovu thought, he was going to finish this assignment at quarter to seven exactly, when Simba was expected to take his usual morning jog. He pulled the seat back to it's usual position and wiped the condensation from the window of his car. He opened the door and got out for the first time in hours. His back was extremely sore from the uncomfortable night but he shook the pain off easily; Zira had beaten any pain-related weakness out of him at a young age. He then opened the glove box and produced a key; a key to a secret compartment under the car's floor.

He pulled the floor mat away and opened the compartment, making sure his back was obscuring the security camera's view. He pulled out a disassembled MK-14 EBR sniper rifle and began to put it together; he held a bullet in his mouth as he worked. _Almost done...That's more like it. _Kovu thought as he finished. He slid the rifle under the seat and out of view.

Kovu then pulled the door to the battered DeLorean shut and started the engine. He slowly drove the car up to the security door and it creaked opened, making a loud noise as it did so.

Kovu sped off and found his marked location; a patch of foliage next to the front gate of the palace. He abandoned his car lay down in the bushes with his sniper rifle at the ready. Finally Simba emerged from the front gate, wearing track-pants and a headband, he was about to start his jog but stopped to change the music on his iPod. _Here we go._ Kovu thought and closed one eye, the other looked down the scope of the rifle. He zoomed in on Simba's head and held his breath, preparing for the shot. The crosshairs lined up perfectly on Simba and Kovu felt his finger slip down to the trigger; slowly he began to squeeze.

Suddenly out of nowhere someone came up behind him and scared him.

"BOO!" The young female voice said.

Kovu lurched back in fright, but then saw Kiara standing over him smiling stupidly.

"Surprised you huh? Anyway, I'm ready to start those driving lessons you promised me." Kiara said enthusiastically.

Kovu rolled his eyes and got to his feet with his rifle in his hand.

"So you like to lie down in the garden huh?...Uh...Kovu...What's with the gun?" Kiara asked, worried.

"Nothing. It was just the weapon I used to escape the Outlanders...My mom's pretty crazy you know. I was just testing out it's optics then." Kovu lied and Kiara nodded.

"Well I'd put that away before my dad sees it, he'll shit bricks if he sees you with that. Come on let's get going now I'm dying to get started." Kiara told him and started walk off. Kovu took one last look at Simba starting to jog away and sighed. _There goes that opportunity. _He thought, he might as well play along with Kiara now.

_3 hours later, Southgate shopping center parking lot_

Kovu was surprised he hadn't been killed in a car accident yet, and that his car was in the same condition it was when he had left. He had tried training Kiara on the main road, but that didn't work so now he was trying to teach her in the safety of a parking lot.

Kiara frantically changed gears and the car served dangerously into a parking space before finally skidding to a stop. Kovu glared at her and her face went red.

"I went in too fast huh?" She said sheepishly.

"Only...a lot." Kovu said sarcastically and replaced Kiara in the driver's seat.

"You're still coming in way too hot...You gotta relax and feel the car in your hands, it doesn't want to be thrown around like that, and it will drive right when you tell it too." Kovu said then started driving on the main road again.

A red convertible then sped past them and up to the lights. Kovu smiled and realized the opportunity.

"Watch the master...and try to learn a thing or two." Kovu said and pulled up next to the red convertible at the traffic lights. Kovu revved the engine loudly, indicating to other driver that he wanted a street race. The other driver revved his in response.

The light turned green and they sped forward, weaving in and out of traffic. Kiara was too frightened to speak, and Kovu's eyes were furiously locked on the road in front of him. He surged forward and started to build a healthy lead over his opponent, but was eventually stopped by another red light. Speeding was one thing, but if Simba found out he'd been endangering his daughter by cutting red lights, there was going to be no hope of accomplishing his mission.

The other driver drove away into another parking lot, disappointed. Kovu followed him in to congratulate him, even though he won, the other driver had actually given him a good race; which he didn't expect.

Kovu opened the gull-wing door and walked over to the other car's window; Kiara followed him.

"Not bad buddy...oh...it's you." Kovu said, realizing that this 'Timon' guy he had seen earlier was the driver. Kiara marched over to the window of the car.

"Timon what are you doing here?" Kiara asked angrily.

"Oh hey Kiara. We were actually not following you for a change, we were on our way to get some breakfast but then your Outlander buddy over here decided to pick a race." Timon said.

"Yeah, could you do me a favor and not tell dad about that?" Kiara requested.

"Fine, Now what do you say we all get breakfast together huh? I'm starving." Timon suggested and Kovu accepted.

They went down to Timon's favorite Italian restaurant and got ready to park, but the parking lot was being blocked by a huge group of people, probably having a party at the restaurant. Timon tooted his horn and waved hid hand out the window; trying to signal them away. They didn't budge and one man even showed a middle finger to Timon.

Timon reversed a little and pulled up next to Kovu.

"Hey buddy...would you mind lending a voice?" Timon asked him and Kovu looked confused.

"Come on...Rev it! Whack with me!" Timon exclaimed and Kovu finally understood what he meant. He pressed his foot down on the pedals and made the extremely loud revving sound.

The people jumped back in fright but were still a bit defiant. Kovu revved it again, this time louder and he made the car lurch forward, giving the people the impression that he might run them over if they didn't move. They reluctantly made way for them and they finally parked.

_Half an hour later_

Kovu wiped his mouth and relaxed in his chair; he hadn't eaten a meal like that in years. Not only was the food good like Timon had promised, but he actually managed to enjoy himself there. He hadn't really ever had a lot of fun as his mother practically replaced his childhood with intense military training. He had actually gotten to know a bit about these guys and Kiara. They told him stories about Simba when he was young, and suddenly he didn't seem that evil.

Timon paid the bill and led them out of the restaurant, and found that the defiant partiers had left. He jumped into his car and whispered to Kovu.

"How about another race eh?" He suggested and Kovu smiled wickedly.

"First one to the movies wins." Kovu agreed and headed back towards the car.

"Loser buys drinks tonight." Pumbaa added from the passenger seat and Kovu nodded, he had actually come to befriend these two, despite what his mother taught him about getting too close to enemies.

Kovu got into his twin-turbo DeLorean with Kiara and started to pull out of the parking space. He smiled at Kiara and said:

"I hope you're ready girl, shit's about to get real."

"Oh I'm ready all right." Kiara said enthusiastically and smiled back gently.

* * *

**What do you think? This chapter's question is: When did Simba use the phrase _Shit's about to get real! _and how is it similar to Kovu's next situation? Review!**


	13. Cop Chase

**So this is Chapter 12, I'm sorry it took me so long to upload the last chapter (Don't ask) If you have any questions you can leave them in the reviews or PM me. Don't forget to review at the end!**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12. COP CHASE**

Kovu pulled up to the lights next to Timon and Pumbaa and revved his engine enthusiastically. They revved theirs in response and edged closer and closer to the line. The light then turned green. With the screeching of tires and smoke being flicked up, the four sped off towards the theaters. Kovu swerved in and out of traffic, narrowly missing other cars and Timon followed close behind. Timon finally caught up and drove up alongside him, when he did he stuck his hand out of the window and shook his fist with a big smile on his face. Kovu smiled back and stamped his foot down on the accelerator.

"You gotta get out more often if you think this is fun!" Kiara said teasingly over the roar of the engines.

"YEEHAW!" Kovu screamed as he threw the car into a drift, sliding around a corner with ease.

They sped on until they came across a large roadblock. Several police cars were stopped next to the road, where it looked like an accident had taken place. Kovu and Timon slammed on the breaks of their cars and skidded to a halt in front of the cops, who had seen them driving like maniacs. The police officers stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Uh oh." Kiara muttered, knowing that they were in for it.

Kovu grabbed the gearstick, shoved it into reverse and stood on the accelerator again. The DeLorean lurched backwards and started its way back, Timon followed close behind, also in reverse. The cops instantly jumped into their cruisers and started after them; sirens wailing. Kovu saw his opportunity and threw the car into a mild spin, it did a mild 360 and finished up facing the right way. Kovu pressed down on the pedals again and frantically changed gears. Timon watched him move like that and couldn't help thinking: _Damn kid, not bad at all, for an Outlander at least. _

Kovu turned on the car's radio and Bon Jovi's _Living on a Prayer _started blasting away. He then screamed out in a mixture of enthusiasm and fear.

He was eventually separated from Timon and started down onto the highway. It now seemed that the entire police force was following them. Meanwhile in the lead police car the driver's assistant was yelling frantically into the radio.

"_Dispatch this is One-Baker-Eleven, In pursuit of an '82 DeLorean silver, requesting backup." _

Kovu looked into his rear view mirror and started to see the police gaining on him. _Oh shit, time for plan B. _He thought and flipped up a switch on the dashboard to reveal a red button that read: ARM. He pressed the button and a light beeping sound rang out.

"What are you doing?" Kiara asked over the roar of the car's engine.

Kovu didn't reply and pressed down on another button, this one on the steering wheel. It read: GO BABY GO! The car suddenly launched itself forward at a new, unimaginable speed; fueled by Nitrous Oxide.

Kiara gritted her teeth as the g-force of the speed started to get to her. Her back was forced flat against the seat and she held on for life. Kovu watched the speedometer's needle slowly move. It ticked past 120, 130, 150, and eventually 160 miles per hour. Kovu saw the image of the police start to grow fainter and fainter in his mirror. _Good-bye to you schmucks. _He thought and started to slow down in preparation to turn off from the highway.

"_Whoa...Maintain visual guys, DO NOT lose him...He's going at 140...150...160...He's gone." _A police officer said on his radio.

Meanwhile Kovu had turned onto the main road again, and met up with Timon and Pumbaa. They pulled up to the lights and exchanged glances, but before they could speak across to each other a police cruiser appeared in Kovu's mirror. _Shit! _He thought and gestured for Timon to get moving. He then led them into a car wash (where their cars wouldn't be seen) and jumped out.

They hid behind the main building as their vehicles were washed and waited for the Police cruiser to drive past. Kiara poked her head out and saw the cop disappear around a corner.

"Okay coast's clear..." She said quietly and everyone exhaled in relief.

They then started walking back their cars casually and then burst into laughter.

"WHAT A BLAST!" Kovu exclaimed.

"Oh...Wasn't me." Pumbaa said, embarrassed. Everyone laughed at this comment.

"You're okay kid...You're okay." Timon said and gave Kovu a friendly punch in the arm.

Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara and Kovu then started slapping each other high fives, but when Kovu got to Kiara, he hugged her and she hugged back. Kovu then leant forward and felt that his lips were only a matter of centimeters away from hers, and Kiara noticed too. They immediately pulled away from each other and looked away, embarrassed at what they had been about to do.

"I'm sorry...I just..." Kiara stuttered.

"No... You're okay...my fault." Kovu stuttered back.

_Christ that was close. _Kovu thought. If he had made that sort of contact Simba would probably come after him with a gun. What bothered him most was what possessed him to make him do that sort of thing. Sure Kiara was a sweet girl, but after he'd only properly known her for a day? What was he thinking? _No Kovu...Don't even think about it...You're a soldier...she's a princess, It would never work. You're probably going to even end up killing her. _Kovu thought and scratched his head. He knew it was dangerous to get those sort of thoughts as they might hinder his ability to finish his mission.

"You two comin' or what?" Timon asked.

"Yeah, let's hit the road." Kovu said and started towards his cleaned car.

"Can you do me a favor and not tell your old man we went driving around like that?" Kovu asked.

"Sure..." Kiara said.

Kovu then casually drove to the palace and dropped off Kiara at the front gate. She jumped out of the car and smiled at her new friend.

"Hey thanks for today...I really had fun." She said sweetly.

"No problem, I had fun too. See you tomorrow yeah?" He said and Kiara nodded. She then closed the gull-wing door and headed for the door.

Kovu then started down to his new home in Simba's garage. He liked Kiara a bit now, but he knew he had to shake it off otherwise he'd have problems. He pulled to a halt inside Simba's garage and put the seat on an incline. _What a day. _He thought as he put his feet up on the dashboard and pulled the thin blanket over him.

* * *

**I know not many of you can be bothered answering my little trivia questions anymore but I'll give it a go anyway. What does Nala use as a wedding ring and what is it's significance? First correct answer gets an honorable mention next chapter.**


	14. More Than Friends?

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if I over did it with the action last chapter. Anyway, this is the chapter where the action gets turned off and the romance gets turned on. (At least until the later chapters) I also I think I should tell you from now on it will be more from Kovu's POV (you might have noticed already) Mainly cause he's a guy and I can relate to him more. Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to leave your opinions in the reviews**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13. MORE THAN FRIENDS?**

_Fire incident +24 hours at Rafiki's home_

Rafiki sat on his bed, in deep prayer. He was spiritually connecting with the great King Mufasa and praying for Simba's family. _Mufasa if only you could see your granddaughter now, she has grown into a beautiful young woman that will make us all proud one day. But something else happened today, this Outlander boy named 'Kovu' showed up and wants his citizenship back, and he looks upon Simba with vengeful eyes. I don't trust the boy Mufasa and we are all very worried, please protect from the Outlanders and send us your guidance. _Rafiki said in his head, and suddenly a mild breeze blew through the window, indicating Mufasa's presence.

"What? Do you have a plan?" Rafiki asked.

The breeze blew a pen off of his desk and onto the floor where the lid came off from the main pen. Rafiki understood what the great king meant.

"What? Are you telling me you want Kiara...and Kovu...together?" Rafiki said to no one as he clipped the pen back into the lid.

"ARE YOU INSANE? This'll never work! Mufasa you've been up there too long, your head is in the clouds...literally." Rafiki said, irritated with the idea.

A strong wind then blew through the window and threw Rafiki's paperwork everywhere in annoyance to his last remark.

"Okay! Okay! Okay...Stop otherwise you'll disorganize my entire house! I personally don't think this is going to work, but I trust you." Rafiki cried out. _I just hope you know what you're doing. _He thought and started rounding up all the messed up papers.

_Next day, in the palace_

Kovu woke in his car, strangely enough he actually slept quite well that night. Immediately he saw why. Someone had put a pillow on his headrest and replaced the nasty old medical blanket with a proper thick one. _What the hell? _He thought. Kovu also saw that someone had left a plate of bacon and eggs on his dashboard with a note attached to it. It read: _Thought you might have been uncomfortable like that; you can also thank me for the brekkie. Kiara. _Kovu smiled as he read it and saw the little smiley face Kiara had drawn next to her name.

_Do I really want to kill them? Maybe if I can negotiate...No Kovu just focus on the mission and you'll be fine. Don't get sucked in, Mom warned you about this sort of thing. There is hundreds of pretty Outlander girls anyway! _Kovu thought and started to feel guilty. How could he do something like that to such a sweet person? He knew exactly how it felt to have his father taken away and didn't want to put anyone else through the same thing. Kovu tried to reassure himself that what he was doing was going to be better for him and his family in the long run.

Kovu thought that maybe today he could do some more deep cover work and find out a thing or two about his 'enemies'. Maybe he could even hang out with Kiara. He pressed the doorbell and waited patiently. Finally Zazu opened it and stared at him rudely.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"I would like to see Kiara please." He said politely.

"I'm sorry but..." Zazu started but another familiar voice cut him off.

"Who wants to see Kiara?" It said and a muscular arm yanked Zazu away from the door.

Simba then appeared, with a stern expression on his face. He glared at Kovu, trying to intimidate him but Kovu had none of it.

"Do you mind if I steal Kiara for a while?" Kovu asked confidently.

"Yeah I do. The answer would be no but she isn't home right now." Simba said.

"Who's not home?" A familiar, feminine voice asked from down the corridor.

Kiara then appeared behind Simba and her face lit up when she saw Kovu. Simba raised an eyebrow at her then shifted his gaze back to Kovu, and he smiled slyly at Simba.

"Yeah Kovu I'd love to go with you." Kiara said and glared at her father. She then tried to step out of the door but Simba stopped her.

"Dad for crying out loud, he's fine just trust me for once." She whispered angrily.

"I trust you all right, it's _him _I don't trust." Simba said quietly, flicking his head in Kovu's direction.

"Well I trust him." Kiara said loudly enough for Kovu to hear, this comment made Kovu feel even guiltier. _You know what? I'm not killing Kiara...I can't break that trust, but she can't find out how Simba dies. _Kovu thought and looked down.

Simba sighed and let Kiara go. She happily skipped to the elevator so she could go to her room and get her things. In this short amount of time Simba pulled Kovu close.

"Listen...You take care of my little girl okay?" Simba said firmly and Kovu nodded.

"Will do sir." Kovu said an held out a hand and Simba shook it reluctantly.

Kiara then appeared from the elevator and approached Kovu with her usual enthusiastic smile on her face.

"Okay let's get going now." She said and brushed her brown hair out of her face.

As Kiara and Kovu left, Simba gave Kovu the old _I'm watching you _gesture again, but this time in a much friendlier manner. He even had what appeared to be a slight smile on his face. _Maybe he's not that bad a kid..._Simba thought and shut the door.

Kovu started the engine to his DeLorean and made his way up the palace's huge driveway.

"So where are we going?" Kiara asked.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to accompany me on a trip to the city today." Kovu said, his eyes on the road.

"Are you asking me out?" Kiara asked, with a friendly-suspicious smile on her face.

"Let's use my terminology for this otherwise your old man ain't going to be happy. Anyway you didn't answer my question." Kovu said.

Kiara turned in her seat to face him as the security gate started to rise in front of them.

"Yes. Of course it's a yes." She said sweetly and ran her hand along Kovu's cheek. Kovu gulped as he felt her soft hand touch him. _Careful Kovu...You've gone way too far this time...Ah what the hell? Mom doesn't need to find out and neither does Kiara. _He thought.

"So I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about your family today." Kovu said.

For the rest of the day, they travelled around Prideland City and visited many shops, restaurants and landmarks. It was Kovu's first time in the city since he was a baby and he learnt a lot. Not just about the country and it's history, but about Kiara's family and their history. She told him Simba's story from the beginning, from when he used to be a bit of a troublemaker as a child, from when his father was murdered, when he was rescued by Timon and Pumbaa and raised by them, when Weaver discovered him, when he fell in love with the beautiful soldier and childhood friend Nala, the car chase through the streets of the city, the battle for the city and finally the defeat of Scar.

He had never heard Scar been portrayed so evilly before, apparently he was a selfish murderer and responsible for genocide not seen since World War Two. It kind of hurt Kovu, even though Scar was a monster he was still Kovu's father.

Even though the story and information had hurt him, he still had one of the most fun days in his life. He now started to see Kiara as more than an obstacle on his mission, and more than a friend. He felt something for Kiara that he had not felt in his whole life, something his mother had convinced him was dangerous.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review!**


	15. Can't Handle The Truth

**So this is chapter 14, I'm going update this and my other story much more frequently now that School's finished for the time being. The romance is now on, and don't forget to leave your opinions or ideas in the reviews. **

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14. CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH**

Kovu and Kiara relaxed out the front of the same Italian restaurant Timon had brought them to the previous day. Once again, the food was spectacular and Kovu had had the time of his life. Not only was having fun and eating well for a change, but he was with the one person he had started to care about, and that was all that mattered to him. They had finished their meals and were now gazing up at the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kovu said, the sky was clear of clouds that night.

"My dad and I used to do this all the time, he tells me the great leaders of the past are up there, watching down on us." Kiara said softly.

"Do you think Scar's up there?" Kovu asked, already knowing the answer. He hoped that there was one thing about him that wasn't created by evil. Kiara just shook her head.

"My dad said that Scar had a darkness in his heart." She whispered and continued to gaze. Kovu turned away and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" She said and put her hand on his.

"There's a darkness in me too." Kovu whispered back and tried to hold back tears.

He was a monster, no different to Scar or any other genocidal historical monsters. He couldn't do what Zira sent him to do, people here were living in peace and by completing his assignment he would only be bringing back the same war and terror that gripped the country eighteen years ago. And he would be killing the one of the most inspirational leaders the world has seen, he was always angered by famous assassinations like J.F Kennedy and John Lennon's; they were both killed because they were good.

Did he really want to join that infamous book of bad guys? Did he want to join the likes of Scar, Hitler, Stalin and other monsters? He even began to realize that his own mother wasn't exactly a great person either. Years ago she arranged a mass shooting to prove a point, and Simba had managed to deal with it with the least blood shed as possible, showing that he could solve issues without violence and wasn't driven by revenge all the time. As much as Kovu thought he was a bit of an asshole, he admitted that he was a good man.

And Kiara? He wouldn't ever hurt her, whether it is by killing her or her father. Ever since he had started to spend time with her, Kovu had changed. He was no longer the deadly grunt he used to be, and he had begun to realize the evil of his family and this 'cold war' the Outlanders had going with Simba. He didn't want to avenge a murderer anymore; he wanted to be a good man. _Mom, if only you could have seen things I've seen we would all be a lot happier. Until you do see them, I'm afraid you can't call me your son anymore. _

"No Kovu, you're different...You've proved that to me." Kiara reassure him and stroked his knuckle.

"No, I'm a monster." Kovu mumbled.

"How'd you figure that? Look at you Kovu."

"I am Kiara, and I see a killer." Kovu said sadly.

"Well you are a 'killer'!" She joked.

"I'm not trying to be funny Kiara...My whole life I've been trained to..." _Be an assassin sent for you and old man. _Kovu couldn't finish the sentence. She would hate him forever if she found out, and he had a new plan. Just keep the secret, never tell it to anyone and don't hurt anyone.

"Never mind..." He changed his mind about telling her the real reason why he was sent there. He just couldn't find the courage to tell her.

"Kovu look at me. When I see you I don't see a killer, I see a good man. Sure you might have had to take a few lives to escape the Outlanders, but if you hadn't you wouldn't be here with me...and that's all that matters." Kiara said gently and ran her hand down his cheek again.

Kovu took her hand and held it tight. _I'll never hurt you...I promise. _They then leaned forward towards each other and closed their eyes, their lips only a matter of centimeters away now.

Suddenly an old, enthusiastic voice broke out behind them.

"Just what do you think doing? Kids these days..." Rafiki said and pulled up a chair. Kovu rolled his eyes as he joined them at their table. _Perfect timing grandpa. _He thought, and pulled away from Kiara

"Nothing." Kovu said firmly.

"HA! That's what you think..." Rafiki said and sat down.

"Who's this schmuck?" Kovu asked Kiara loudly enough for Rafiki to hear.

"A friend of the family...and our priest." She said, equally disappointed.

Rafiki snatched some of their garlic bread and took a bite.

"Shouldn't you two be somewhere else? You're still teenagers after all." Rafiki said between mouthfuls.

"And what do you have in mind?" Kovu asked

"Well if you want to have fun...There's this great old nightclub opposite the city center, they got music, drinks, the whole lot. It's called the Upendi nightclub." Rafiki suggested.

He didn't mention how it was couple's night there. He knew he had to follow Mufasa's instructions and get them together, but at the moment they seemed to be managing that just fine.

"Next to the city center...What do you say Kiara?" Kovu asked her.

"I say let's go for it." Kiara said enthusiastically.

Kovu reached into his wallet so he could pay the bill, but Rafiki put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Don't worry! I Pay! Now you follow that old GPS of yours it knows de way." Rafiki said in his distinctive African accent.

Kovu walked to his car, holding Kiara's hand. _This place better be good. _He thought to himself and started the twin-turbo V6 motor of the DeLorean.

* * *

**What do you think? I know the DeLorean's motor isn't really twin turbo but I just added that in to make it seem faster. Please Review!**


	16. Upendi Nightclub

**Hey guys this is chapter 15, I actually listened to the songs mentioned in here while I wrote it, so you can decide whether that made it better or worse. Don't forget to review what you think of it.**

**Cheers bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15. UPENDI NIGHTCLUB**

Kovu finally found the place Rafiki had told him about; a classy looking nightclub across the road from the city center. Kovu shuddered when he thought about the city center and what happened there almost thirty years ago. However Simba had done a good job having it restored. He parked the car on the curb and waited in the long line out the front with Kiara. Two bouncers wearing all black then approached them.

"Are you Kovu Blackburn and Princess Kiara Taylor?" The taller bald one asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Right this way please." The bouncer said and led them inside the club, which was dimly lit and had a beautiful atmosphere.

"We had orders to let you in on VIP clearance." The other bouncer told them.

_Well how about that? Convenient. The crazy old priest must have told them we were coming. _Kovu thought.

"Well thanks." Kovu said and wondered around with Kiara. The band had started playing an old favorite of his: _Earth Angel. _He smiled at Kiara and took her hand.

"How about a dance?" He suggested and Kiara smiled back.

"I'd love to."

_Earth angel, _

_Earth angel..._

_Will you be mine?_

_My darling dear... _

_Love you all the time._

_I'm just a fool, _

_A fool in love, with you... _

Kovu and Kiara slowly waltzed on the dance floor with their eyes glued onto each other. The world around them almost didn't even seem to exist anymore. Kovu couldn't believe he had even considered hurting Kiara; he had fallen for her now like she had for him. He could almost feel her beautiful hazel eyes cutting through him like a blade, but he wouldn't even care if they did. Anything for Kiara. The lyrics of the song playing were almost like Kovu's personal message to Kiara. He was a fool, a foolish grunt in love with a princess.

_Earth angel, _

_Earth angel..._

_Will you be mine?_

_My darling dear... _

_Love you all the time._

_I'm just a fool, _

_A fool in love, with you... _

The song finished and it was on the last verse that Kiara did it; she kissed Kovu full on the lips and he kissed back. The moment didn't last long enough for them, they had bottled it up for too long and were finally showing their love for each other, regardless of what people thought, without care of what the tabloids and gossip magazines would make of it.

So the princess fell in love with the soldier...

Everyone on the dance floor started applauding the band and they bowed, it was then Kovu and Kiara finally pulled away from each other and joined the rest of the people clapping.

"Now enough of that, let's pick up the pace a little people!" The bandleader said and picked up the microphone. Everyone cheered their approval.

He closed his eyes and started singing a loud pop song. Everyone then cheered again and started dancing in a much more modern and uncontrollable manner. Arms and legs flew everywhere and fists were pumped into the air. Many people who were at the bar then jumped onto the dance floor with drinks in their hands and started partying along. The change in mood didn't seem to affect anyone.

"Want to have a little fun?" Kiara asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh yeah." Kovu said enthusiastically with the same smile and followed Kiara to the bar.

"Two beers!" Kiara yelled to the bartender and he slid two bottles down the wood.

"Kiara I didn't mean..." Kovu stuttered.

"Oh loosen up will you?" She said and took a long gulp from the bottle.

"I'm driving us home, so I'm not having any." Kovu said firmly and Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Okay then I'll have yours." Kiara said and started alternating between which bottles she drank from.

"I'll be dancing." Kovu said and walked over to the dance floor and joined the other enthusiastic people rocking in front of the stage.

Meanwhile, Kiara had completely lost control. She drank bottle after bottle, and shot after shot. Kovu noticed the behavior and thought: _This'll be fun explaining to Simba. _Kovu shook his head, Kiara had only been eighteen for a matter of days and this was how she was celebrating it. Kovu eventually forgot about Kiara's embarrassing antics, as he loved her too much to car how she enjoyed herself. He flicked his hair back and forth to the rock playing.

Kovu danced on by himself until a severely drunken Kiara approached him with a bottle in her hand. Kovu flinched a little; Simba wasn't going to be happy.

"H-hey..." She mumbled and started dancing next to him. Kovu rolled her eyes and danced with her until Kiara started lightly grinding him.

"Kiara cut it out...You're drunk." He snapped.

"Aw c-come on Kovu...It's just a little fun." She stuttered as _Another One Bites The Dust _played.

"Yeah man loosen up a bit!" Another random man agreed.

Kovu rolled his eyes and participated in Kiara's sexy style of dancing for a while before finally deciding that they should go home; it was nearly one AM. Kovu took Kiara by the hand and lead her outside.

"Aw, one more song?" She asked but Kovu shook his head.

"No, you're dad's going to kill me anyway so I'd like him to know you're all right." Kovu said as he pulled out the keys to his car.

"Kovu did you get me drunk?" She asked, completely clueless of what she had been doing for the last few hours.

"No, you seemed to manage that just fine by yourself." He said and opened the gull-wing door of his DeLorean.

Kiara almost fell in her seat and Kovu had to buckle her up. He then got into the car and started the long journey back to the palace. On the drive home, Kiara finally started to come back to her senses.

"Ow, what happened?" She asked in the most normal voice Kovu had heard from her since before they started dancing.

"Well we went to the Upendi night club, we danced nicely, you got drunk and made a fool of yourself and I had to carry you to the car." Kovu told her.

"Well that explains the headache." Kiara moaned and rubbed her head.

"A bit immature that was, you've only been eighteen for three days." Kovu said with his eyes still on the road and Kiara grinned sheepishly.

After a while of driving, Kovu finally reached the palace gate and it slowly opened. The only sound to be heard was the humming of the car's engine. Kovu then turned away from the garage and into the huge palace garden and parked out on the huge lawn. He then turned off the motor and exhaled.

"Why are you stopping here?" Kiara asked him.

"Your dad doesn't need to find out we were out that late, if he asks tomorrow we were staying at EJ's for the night." He said and put his head back on the headrest.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Kiara asked.

"We try and get some sleep."

"In the car?" Kiara complained.

"Yes in the car, I've been sleeping in here for the last few nights so you should manage just fine." Kovu said and turned the radio on. _Take My Breath Away _by Berlin started playing.

"I love this song." Kiara said and Kovu turned to face her.

"I love _you_." He said and leant forward so he could kiss her.

She kissed back and pulled away, Kovu was smiling at her gently. She smiled at him seductively and kissed him again, on the lips and on the neck. She then reached down and unzipped his pants slowly. Kovu kissed her again and moved from his seat to hers; where he positioned himself on top of her. With one hand he slowly began to unbutton her shirt and with the other he put the chair on an incline. Kovu didn't care less about his mission now, Zira, Scar or anything about that god damned war anymore; just Kiara.

Meanwhile, Simba looked on from the other side of the garden as Kovu's DeLorean start to bounce around. He sighed and sat down on a bench. _Maybe I'm too hard on her, she looks like she really loves that guy. I'll talk to him in the morning. _Simba thought and looked up at the stars.

* * *

**How was it? What event did Kovu mean when he was thinking about the horrors of the city center? (Was a major part of the first story) First correct guess gets an honorable mention next chapter. Now Review!**


	17. Silent As The Stars

**Chapter 16 is here. Hope you've enjoyed it so far, and the chapter after this is where the romance gets turned off and the action back on. Don't forget to review at the end as I really need some encouragement for this story, I'm starting to think about doing a full story for that Lion King/Back to The Future little one shot I did. (check it out)**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16. AS SILENT AS THE STARS**

Simba sighed and looked up at the stars, where his father should be. He could really do with a little guidance from him now.

"Dad...I'm lost. Kovu's one of them...Kiara loves him but I don't trust him." Simba said to the sky and a gentle wind blew in response. Suddenly Nala appeared behind Simba and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Little late isn't it?" She said softly and sat down next to him.

"I thought I'd have a little talk to my dad, I'm a bit lost at the moment." Simba said and looked up at the starry sky again.

"Any help?"

"As silent as the stars." Simba said and shook his head.

"Just give the boy a chance." Nala said, referring to Kovu.

"How did you know..." Simba stuttered but Nala cut him off.

"Simba I can see them down there just as easily as you can, they love each other just like we did. Were we so different?" Nala said deeply, making a point.

"I guess not, but that doesn't mean Kiara isn't going to get a long talking to in the morning." Simba said and looked at Kovu's car bouncing around under the moonlight.

"I'll talk to Kiara, you talk to Kovu...and get to know him. He's not that bad a kid Simba and you know it." Nala said and started walking back towards the palace.

Simba eventually got bored and followed her inside as well, and then took one last look at Kovu's car; which had started its motor and was headed back towards the garage. Simba shook his head and turned to Nala.

"They're just teens Simba, let them have their fun." Nala whispered and held his hand.

"I know...When was the last time we had that sort of fun?" Simba said and grinned.

"I dunno...How 'bout right now?" Nala said seductively and tapped him on the backside gently. Simba laughed, scooped her up, and carried her up to his bedroom like he would have done years ago.

_Next Morning._

Kiara awoke, and found herself in her nice warm bed instead of Kovu's cramped DeLorean. _He must've carried me up...how sweet._ She looked around and Kovu was nowhere to be seen. She felt a heavy, metallic object on her stomach and sat up to see a .44 magnum handgun with a rose twisted around its barrel lying on her bed. A note was also attached to read_: Kiara, we need to talk. _Kiara wondered whathe could want, he normally would have just told her straight out. He had felt fine telling her about his old life with the Outlanders, and the rough time he had there.

Meanwhile, Kovu was outside looking out at the sunrise. _I have to tell her today. What the hell am I meant to say? Kiara I was sent here to kill you and your dad and you should ditch me cause I'm a lying schmuck? No, I got to sound a bit more sorrowful than that. _He thought and paced out on the concrete. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder and he jumped around in fright.

"It's me, I brought you breakfast." Kiara said and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. She then handed him the doughnuts Simba would usually allow him to have.

"Thanks, now there's something I need to tell you. You're probably going to hate me for this, but I have to tell you. Did you bring that gun Ieft for you?" He asked and Kiara nodded before drawing the weapon; which still had the rose twisted around it's barrel.

"Yeah I did, and I would never hate you, no matter what you told me. What's this about anyway?" She asked, Kovu gently took her hand that held the gun and moved it upwards so it was pointing at his head. Kiara gasped when she realized what her hand was doing and forced it back down.

"What's wrong with you? I'd never to do that!" She cried and shoved the pistol back into her pocket.

"Believe me if you did, you'd have done the right thing." Kovu said solemnly and sighed.

Kiara raised an eyebrow and was about to comfort him, but a powerful voice broke out behind her.

"Kiara, I don't want you to talk with him right now...I want to talk with him." Simba said gently and winked at Kovu.

Kiara's face lit up when she saw her father's new attitude towards him. _Maybe he's finally warming up to him! _She thought and pranced back to the palace gate, but Simba lightly put a hand on her arm and she stopped.

"Your mother wants to talk to you...By the way we both know about your dirty job in the car last night, so there will be parts of that conversation you won't enjoy." Simba whispered and Kiara's face turned bright red.

Kiara disappeared around the corner and Simba turned to Kovu.

"Don't eat those..." Simba said, as Kovu was about to take a bite of doughnut.

"Come on, there's a great breakfast joint on the other side of the city. What do you say champ?" Simba suggested with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yes sir." Kovu said and stood up next to him.

"Don't worry about calling me 'sir', Simba will be fine." Simba said and led him into his garage.

"And I saw that there was a bit of damage to your car from the fire the other day...How about we fix that together?" Simba asked and slapped him on the back.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kovu said enthusiastically.

* * *

**How was it? I know this chapter wasn't very eventful but the next one will be. Don't forget to review.**


	18. Welcome To The Family

**Hey guys this chapter 17 and my second one I've uploaded today. I'm trying to finish this story as quickly as possible because there's two other ones I'm dying to write (I can't write 4 at once). ****Don't forget to review and please enjoy. **

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17. WELCOME TO THE FAMILY**

Simba took Kovu to his favorite restaurant for breakfast and there he told him the entire story of Scar and himself. Kovu had heard it before from Kiara but Simba's description was much more horrific. He showed Kovu images on his mobile phone of piles of bodies several feet high, all dead from Scar's shootings. Kovu almost vomited his breakfast up when he saw them. Simba also explained to him the responsibility and power given to one person, and how if it was used right he could end up with all he ever wanted and the love from all those who knew him. Simba understood when Kovu spoke, and also told him how it was just as hard a thing for him to kill his own uncle.

Kovu took in Simba's wisdom, and for the first time in his life he felt like he had a real father. But he was still a little puzzled why Simba was being nice to him all of a sudden; he didn't feel he deserved it. Eventually Simba finished talking and Kovu got the opportunity to tell him his story. He told him about the tough life in the outlands, about Zira's cruel training methods and militaristic attitude, and about growing up without a father. Now all of a sudden Simba could relate to him; he had also had his father taken from him at a young age. He told Kovu not to dwell on it, as he knew how he could end up if he did. He also told him that he died for the sake of thousands; he was too dangerous to be kept alive.

While Simba and Kovu conversed, an excited Vitani watched on from her car parked outside. This was Kovu's perfect opportunity to kill Simba and he wasn't taking it. _What are you waiting for little bro? Get him! He's unarmed for crying out loud..._She thought and scoffed in disbelief. Had Simba gotten to him? She picked up her radio and put in Zira's frequency.

"Mom? This is Vitani...Listen Kovu's been compromised. He's got a clear shot on Kingfish and he ain't taking it...Yeah I'm on my way back now." She said into the radio and started her way to the Outlander camp.

Simba and Kovu then paid their bill and got into Kovu's car. Simba took the wheel and drove into the countryside, alone.

"Where are we going?" Kovu asked.

"An old place I used to take care of my toys." Simba said, hinting at what they were going to do next.

"So what're we going to do to the car?" Kovu asked.

"Well we're going to patch up the damage from the other day for starters...Then I think we might just install a V8 in this baby." Simba said and winked at him.

"Thanks dad...oh...sorry." Kovu stuttered, he realized his mistake in calling Simba 'dad', but how could he help it? Simba was now the closest thing he had to a father.

"Nah it's okay...You can call me dad if you want." Simba offered and smiled at him.

They eventually reached an old, small warehouse with a beautiful green lawn next to it. Simba got out of the car and opened the doors to the warehouse, revealing hundreds of car parts, tools, equipment, photos and trophies inside. _Wow. _Kovu thought. He saw several pictures on the walls, including shots of when Kiara took her first ride in Simba's GT-500 when she was a little girl, shots of competitions he'd won, and shots of Simba as a little boy next to his father's old Aston Martin. _So this where he keeps all of his 'car' stuff huh? _Kovu thought.

Simba and Kovu got to work, and had fun doing so. They conversed as they worked and shared funny and sad stories. They ended up repairing all of the damage to the DeLorean, installing a spoiler, replacing the wheels and most importantly installing a supercharged V8 instead of the weak old V6 Kovu had in there originally.

Simba was busy working under the car while Kovu stood up, hunched over the engine bay. This is when Kovu finally decided to bring up the topic of him and Kiara.

"Hey Simba?" He called out.

"Yeah?"

"About Kiara..." Kovu stuttered.

"What about her?" Simba asked, still working under the car.

"Well you probably figured this already, but I really like her and I was hoping that maybe...some day..." Kovu mumbled, and Simba wriggled out from under the car.

"You want to marry her?" Simba cut him off, still on the ground.

"Yes, only with your permission though." Kovu said and Simba got to his feet.

Simba looked him over, like him he had oil and grease all over his face and was tires from a long day working with him. Simba then placed his mighty hands gently on his shoulders and he looked him in the eyes.

"Do you love my girl?" He asked with his eyes locked on Kovu.

"Yes sir."

"Do you promise to look after her forever?"

"I promise."

"Will you stay true to her and always be there for her?"

"I will."

"Will you do anything to be with her and always protect her?"

"Yes I will."

Simba smiled and embraced Kovu. When he pulled away he held out his hand, and Kovu shook it.

"You have my permission...Welcome to the family." Simba said and smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Kovu said and smiled back.

Simba then looked over the improved car and admired it; they had done well. He nudged Kovu and he grinned.

"What do you say we start her up huh?" Simba suggested and Kovu nodded.

Kovu jumped in the divers seat and Simba got in next to him. Kovu turned the keys and the engine roared to life, making a much more throaty, powerful sound. Kovu and Simba slapped each other a high five and cheered above the loud revving of the engine.

"WOOHOO!" Kovu yelled in delight and drove the car out of the warehouse. Simba then tapped him on the shoulder and Kovu turned to him.

"Quite a bit better isn't it?" Simba said and Kovu nodded excitedly.

"Let this be an example...That what's left behind can become better than before...if given the chance." Simba said wisely, referring to how Kovu could be a much better man than his father.

"Oh, and I got this for you." Simba said and pulled a small, dark blue book out of his pocket. It was a Prideland passport, Simba had arranged to get his citizenship reinstated.

"Oh…Wow...Thank you Simba!" Kovu said and took the book. _What a perfect day. _He thought. He had become friends with the one man who previously hated him, gotten permission to marry the one girl he loved, modded up his car and now had officially cleared his name.

They then got out of the car, and admired it again. Kovu then heard movement behind him, and saw several outlander soldiers approaching them, guns bared. _What? This can't be happening. _Kovu reached for his .44 magnum; then remembered he had given it to Kiara. He then realized he had forgotten to turn his tracking beacon off, which must have led the Outlanders to them. _Great now what? _He thought and Simba turned around just in time.

"What the hell...what the hell... what the hell." He murmured and reached for his Desert Eagle but an Outlander soldier pointed his rifle at him, and gestured for him to get down on the ground with his hands up. Both Simba and Kovu did so.

Another heavily camouflaged woman then pushed her way past the group of soldiers encircling her target, and her son. She shook her head and approached the two of them with an evil smile on her face. _I knew that not all of us were fit for duty, but I never thought it would it be you Kovu. Getting yourself involved with the daughter of your sworn enemy, you young arrogant fool. _She thought and pulled back the hammer on her pistol.

* * *

**How was that? I know it ended on a cliffhanger but it'll get sorted out next chapter. In the coming chapters there will be an explanation for the prologue. **


	19. Betrayal

**So this is chapter 18 and in this chapter it explains why Simba has the nightmare in the prologue. It's much more action packed than the previous few and I know a lot of you wanted me to change the story so that Kovu wasn't accused; but unfortunately that is the sad reality of the second movie and I don't want to change it because I feel I can use it later. Don't forget to review at the end!**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18. BETRAYAL **

Simba and Kovu knelt on the ground with their hands up, and Zira approached them, flanked by Nuka and Vitani. Kovu could feel Vitani glaring at him, even thought he couldn't see through her sunglasses. Zira glared at the two of them looking at her feebly and laughed.

"Well done Kovu, I see you made good use of that tracking beacon in your car. Now let's finish this." Zira sneered and lifted her pistol. Simba's eyes opened wide when she said this, he had been set up.

It pained him to think that just five minutes ago he had given him permission to marry his daughter and reinstate his citizenship. _That lying son of a bitch...I trusted him! I knew it...I should've known better. He doesn't love Kiara at all...she was just part of his plan...to get to me. _Simba thought and pieced it all together.

"You deceitful fuck..." He growled at Kovu as Nuka pulled him to his feet by his collar and handcuffed him. Kovu's eyes opened wide with terror; he had been framed. Kovu looked into his furious gaze desperately and saw nothing there but a renewed hatred of him.

"What? I had nothing to do with this!" Kovu cried out but was quickly silenced by his sister.

Simba stood with his back faced to Zira, handcuffed and about to be executed. When he was dead the whole government would be in disarray, giving Zira's communist force the perfect opportunity to attack and invade the capital while they were disorganized. Simba looked at his 'betrayer' one last time before Zira pressed her handgun against his forehead.

"So how does that phrase go? Oh yes...It's Hakuna Matata mother..." Zira started, taunting him.

"Fucker!" Simba finished her sentence and kneed her in the stomach, making her bend over in pain. He then placed his handcuffed hands in front of her neck so that the chain was choking her. The move caught everybody by surprise.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Simba yelled, using Zira as a human shield.

He made his way to Kovu's DeLorean and jumped in the drivers seat, still holding Zira in his chokehold. Kovu rushed over to the car; about to get in with him but Simba drew his Desert Eagle pistol (which he left in the glove box) and shot him square in the shoulder. The impact sent Kovu flying back with a bloodied arm. _About time I wasted that motherfucker. _Simba thought and knocked Zira unconscious.

He shut the door to the car and then bullets started flying, he heard the sickening _clunk! _sound as they smashed into the bulletproof glass. _Bulletproof glass? I guess that's one thing I can thank Kovu for. _Simba wasted no time and stamped his foot down on the accelerator, the wheels spun and dirt and smoke flew everywhere.

Simba started down the country trail and three outlander cars followed closely behind him, firing stray shots at him as they went. He swerved right and left, putting them off. He hoped his driving was as good as it was eighteen years ago, but it was different this time. He had to shake multiple foes rather than just chase one. He decided to put the new V8 in the car to the test and floored it, trying to see if he could lose the Outlanders on speed alone. It seemed to work for a while, until he reached a windy mountain road. Simba threw the car into a tight corner, and just skimmed the rail that separated the road from a huge cliff.

Most of the Outlanders hesitated, with the exception of Vitani; who was determined to prove herself as Zira's new number one instead of the corrupted Kovu. She threw her BMW into the same corner and followed closely behind Simba. He saw her distinctive image in his rear view mirror and floored it, and she followed fearlessly. They continued down the twisty, dangerous mountain road until he saw that they had come to a long straight piece of road. Vitani seized the opportunity and stuck her Glock-18 machine pistol out of the window. _RATATATATATATAT! _

Simba flinched as he felt the steering wheel vibrate because of the bullet impact on the other side of the car. _I can't go on like this...I need help, now. _He thought and changed Kovu's radio to Timon's emergency frequency.

"_Simba what is it buddy? What's wrong?" _Timon asked over the radio, Simba was about to answer but he gunned the car into a tunnel.

_Meanwhile in the palace_

All Timon heard were the words: _Kovu...set up...attack...chase...country...highway. _He heard his tone and knew that his best friend was in trouble. He marched into the lounge room where Kiara was enjoying a game of _Guitar Hero _after a long, embarrassing talk with her mother. He shut off the TV and folded his arms.

"Hey Timon! I thought you of all people..." Kiara complained.

"Kiara your old man's in trouble. Get Delta-Four ready." Timon told her and got his car keys.

"You don't have the authority to do that! You can't just..." Kiara started but Timon cut her off.

"You do Kiara. I know when Simba is in trouble and I'm being serious, you have to do it now otherwise someone could get hurt." Timon said wisely and marched out the door. Kiara sighed and picked up her phone.

"Hey EJ, I need you and your boys ready to roll out in five...Yes you and it is important...Just do it soldier it's an order." She snapped and hurried after Timon. That was the first time she had ever used her rank of princess in a military situation, and it kind of felt good

Meanwhile Simba was locked in a fierce chase with the Outlanders, and they were gaining on him. Vitani drove up alongside him and another Outlander was on the other side. They steered inwards and the car was pushed in from wither side, slowly being destroyed. Simba thought fast and slammed on the brakes, the two Outlander cars drove ahead and smashed into each other. _Two down. _Simba thought.

He drove on with the Outlanders in hot pursuit and saw the freeway down below him to the right, at the bottom of a large slope. _This is going to hurt. _He thought and smashed the car through the guardrail, sending the car sliding down the cliff. Vitani slammed on her brakes in frustration; there was no way her car would make it down there. Kovu's DeLorean had a stainless steel frame that was extremely strong and could take quite a beating. All of the Outlander cars stopped with the exception of one: Nuka.

"Nuka what are you doing? You'll never make it down there!" She cried over the radio but there was no stopping the fool.

"This one's for you dad!" He cried out and followed Simba down the rocky cliff. _I hope you're watching this mom. _He thought.

The car struggled down the cliff after Simba, but he didn't use the brakes; he used the accelerator. He eventually drove up alongside Simba and thought: _This is my moment of glory. _

He smashed the car against Simba's, causing Simba to swerve a little. He prepared to do it again, but Simba anticipated it this time and stamped on the brake. Nuka rammed the car into nothing; as Simba was now behind him. He immediately lost control of the car and it was forced into a violent roll down the rest of the cliff face.

"No!" Vitani cried out as she saw her brother crash and was about start down after them, but saw Prideland army helicopters appear in the distance.

"Retreat!" She yelled out, if they stayed they would be blown to pieces by the helicopters.

The Outlander vehicles turned around and started back the opposite way. Meanwhile Simba had finally reached the freeway, and he stopped at the bottom to get his breath back. Then he heard it.

Nuka's car was still rolling down the cliff-face and he smashed into Simba parked at the bottom. _Shit! _He thought as his car was hit. The DeLorean was hit hard and rolled onto it's roof; with a gravely injured Simba inside. The Prideland army choppers then started arriving on the scene. Ropes dropped and members of the famous 'Delta-Four' unit started sliding down.

Timon's red convertible then pulled to a halt next to the wreckage. He rushed out of the car, followed by Pumbaa and Kiara. When Kiara saw the damage to Kovu's car, her jaw dropped. There were massive dents everywhere, the headlights were smashed and the whole car was riddled with bullet holes and markings.

Timon practically tore off the door to the upside down DeLorean to reveal a severely wounded Simba inside; he had a large gash on his head and several other small injuries.

"Talk to me buddy what happened?" Timon said.

"Kovu...set us up...ambush." Were the only words the dazed king could manage before he passed out.

"GET A MEDIC OVER HERE NOW!" Timon yelled out.

_No...Kovu...He couldn't have...he loves me! _Kiara thought desperately.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review!**


	20. Not One Of Us

**Sorry it takes me a while to upload; I've been a bit sick (feel free to send your get well wishes :P) but i hope the quality of the story hasn't dropped. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19. NOT ONE OF US**

Kovu slowly woke, and tried to push himself to his feet but a throbbing pain in his left arm stopped him. Not only did it hurt like hell, but his arm now felt a whole lot heavier with a .50 caliber bullet wedged in there somewhere. A bullet delivered by the father of the one girl he loved, and the man that had taught him so much. He sat up and winced in pain. _Ow! So that's what it feels like to get shot?_

Zira was also awake now (With a black eye) , and frantically yelling on her radio.

"Did you get him? Yes or No?...GOD DAMNIT HE WAS RIGHT THERE!" She shouted in rage.

Soon the Outlander forces started arriving on the scene, and two men carrying a stretcher appeared from Vitani's BMW. Zira felt like shooting each and every one of the slack soldiers that couldn't even finish the most simple of tasks. When she saw that the man in the stretcher was Nuka, her jaw dropped.

"What happened?" She growled.

"Simba." Vitani said and that was all she needed to say. Zira screamed in anguish and put her head in her hands.

After a while she composed herself and put her hand on her dead son's forehead and looked up at the sky.

"Scar...watch over our son." She pleaded and then her anger returned to her, she turned to Kovu who had finally managed to get himself to his feet. She drew her knife and stormed over to him.

"YOU TRAITOR!" She yelled and slashed him across the face with the knife.

Kovu growled in pain and turned to face her, with a new, familiar marking across his left eye. Zira gasped when she saw him; he was the splitting image of her dead husband. Tall, black hair, bright green eyes and a large scar across the left eye. Kovu glared at her with his teeth bared; he all of a sudden seemed so much more vicious and intimidating with the scar.

"What have you done?" She snarled.

"I did NOTHING!" Kovu said firmly, completely unbothered by Zira's intimidating tone and aggression.

"EXACTLY! And because of that you've betrayed your family and cause. You've betrayed Scar your father!" She explained angrily, holding back tears from her eldest son's death.

"I don't want anymore to do with him! He was a genocidal monster; he killed thousands for his own sake and was one of the most hated men in history. He's not my father, a father is the one who cares for and teaches the child. Not the one who helps make it. Simba's more of a father." Kovu said, using some of the knowledge he had gotten from Simba that day.

"Simba? He shot you in the arm for fuck's sake! He killed your brother and Scar? Is that enough for you? Oh wait I'm sorry...You killed your brother not Simba. Simba may have had the final say but you were responsible." Zira sneered, and Kovu shook his head disbelief.

"I didn't do any such thing. You set me up and caused it yourself, it's your goddamn problems that are the reason why this sort of shit keeps happening. Until you see what's wrong with you Zira you can't call me your son." Kovu said and started to walk away.

"Get your sorry ass back here! You're going to the brig until you fucking rot you worthless piece of..." Zira started but Kovu cut her off.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry mom but I'm done with this." He said and turned her back on her, still holding his wounded arm.

Vitani and a few other troops were about to go arrest him, but Zira waved them off.

"Let him go. He's not going to last five minutes in that condition anyway. Get everybody ready for a meeting. Simba's hurt me for the last time; he's taken two of my children from me and now this when I say enough. We're going to take every thing he has, his family, his cars and his whole fucking country...by force. We're going to hit him in a few days time; completely by surprise." Zira told Vitani and started back towards her car.

_5 hours later_

Simba paced out the front of the palace, with a bandaged head and a serious limp. He was stressed like he had never been before; he had just done everything within his power to destroy Kovu's reputation. It was all over the new and tabloids, all spreading the story of his treachery. The headline for the Prideland Times was: _KOVU: Swahili for Scar. _Kiara didn't know about it yet; and that was a good thing.

He had just received word that someone had turned up at the palace gate and was anxiously awaiting them. Finally, two soldiers dragging a man with a bag over his head appeared. They threw the injured man in front of Simba and yanked off the bag. When Simba saw him; his jaw trembled with rage and tried his best to refrain from beating the daylights out of him as all the paparazzi were watching from outside the gate.

The severely injured man looked up at Simba feebly and trembled in fear. _Scar? No...You're dead. _Simba thought and slowly realized that the man was a beaten Kovu. He looked exactly like his father with his new wound on his face. Simba looked him over and glared at him.

"You got some balls coming back here kid." He snarled.

"Simba please...I can explain...I had nothing to do with..." Kovu started but Simba yelled to cut him off.

"You can explain? Explain this." Simba said and tossed Kovu's MK-14 rifle down on the floor in front of him.

"And this...We found both of these in the remains of your car." Simba growled.

He pulled out a black and white photograph, with a picture of Squad Delta-Four and Simba on it. All of the squad member's faces were crossed out with a black pen but Simba's head was circled in a bright red ink. Kovu didn't know what to say.

"Please Simba I ask your forgiveness." Kovu pleaded but Simba stood firm. If all the paparazzi weren't watching he would waste Kovu right then and there. Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa and EJ then emerged from the palace.

"NO! You set me up, you lied to my face, you used my daughter and you know what else. I gave you a week to prove yourself to me and now I've made up my mind... I don't want to see your face in my country again." Simba said angrily.

Kiara's eyes opened wide when she saw Kovu in the state he was in. He was on his knees in front of her father with a bloodied arm and a new scar across his left eye. She rushed up to help him but Timon and EJ restrained her.

"Dad No!" She cried out hopelessly.

Simba turned around to give her the most sinister looking glare she had ever seen on him. Rage burnt in his eyes and Kiara knew it. He showed Kovu the passport he had given him and tore it up in front of his face.

"You got ten seconds to get out of the palace with your nuts intact." Simba sneered and pointed his pistol and his groin.

Kovu turned around and ran, holding his wounded arm as he went and holding back tears. Kiara had been the only reason he had turned; and now he wasn't welcome with her or the Outlanders. _You're in some deep shit now pal, I told you it would never work. _Kovu thought to himself. He ran out of the palace gates, to see groups of Prideland soldiers glaring at him.

He had to run straight through them and their icy glares; some even spat at him. He finally cleared the pack of soldiers and found himself running right through the middle of an angry crowd hell-bent on getting him. They shouted out insults and jeered as he went. The only thing that stopped them from swarming in on him was the police holding them back and riot squads. _Now where do I go to? _He thought and took one last look at Simba behind him; who had not shifted his icy glare away. Kiara still stood restrained a few meters behind him; crying her eyes out.

He sighed and looked at his reflection in a roadside puddle, his image had faded away and Scar's image slowly replaced it. _So I am a monster. _Kovu thought and finally let his tears out. Simba and Zira had been right; he betrayed them both. He might as well go get shot in the chest and fall off a building like Scar had. He was Scar's image; there was no escaping it.

* * *

**How was it? Don't forget to review! I could really use a bit of morale**


	21. Breakout

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't upload yesterday as I was extremely sick (Flu) I could nearly get out of bed let alone write. Just a heads up, I've changed my pen name to JJZ-109 instead of bullittstang6897. For this chapter I thought it would be cool if I changed Kiara's escape from a few rocks being pushed aside to a full scale breakout. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20. BREAKOUT**

When Simba was sure Kovu had left, he sighed and started walking back towards the palace entrance; ignoring a screaming Kiara who was being held back by Timon and EJ. He didn't even look at her as he went; he was too disgusted.

"Dad why? Please..." She whimpered and Simba stopped in his tracks, and then turned his head back a little.

"I don't want to hear another word from you until you grow up. How could you have been so blind? How was I so blind?" Simba said and glared at her.

"Dad he loves me...For me!" She argued and Timon and EJ released their grip on her.

"What? He used you so he could get to me! He never loved you...you were just part of his clever little plan. He was an assassin Kiara...Why don't you understand?" He snarled back.

"No dad...I swear to God..." Kiara started but Simba yelled to cut her off.

"Because of what you've done...and because you're my daughter, you're going to be under surveillance at all times do you hear me? And you're not going anywhere without an armed escort from this point forward." Simba announced and Kiara burst into tears again.

"Dad! H-he's not bad...I-I'm not bad...w-why?" She cried, but Simba had none of it.

"Because you're not going to follow in Scar's footprints like he is...And I'm going to follow in my father's." Simba said and looked out the window. Kiara, realizing she wasn't being restrained anymore stormed up to him.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE MUFASA!" She thundered and slapped him hard on the face, Simba didn't know what stung more, the comment or the slap.

He tasted blood in his mouth and felt a rage sweep over him. _Why you little..._ He walked up to Kiara aggressively with such a violent look on his face that EJ and Timon felt that they had to hold him back. Kiara rushed up the stairs crying her eyes out, and Simba tried to follow but was held back. He screamed in rage and gave up struggling against his two friends.

"Relax buddy...Let it go...let it go." EJ whispered to him and he started to calm down.

"Get two guards out the front of her room, make sure she doesn't go anywhere. I want all the garages and exits to the palace sealed off do you here me? She does not leave this palace...Oh, and put bars on her windows. That's an order" Simba instructed him and he nodded.

Simba then sat down on his sofa and poured himself a glass of straight scotch. Nala then entered the room, with her hands on her hips. She glared at him but Simba didn't seem bothered. She yanked the glass of alcohol out of his hands and he looked up at her sadly.

"What was all that about?" She demanded.

"What was what about?" He said, playing dumb.

"Don't play stupid Simba. We've been married for eighteen years and I'm pretty sure I can figure out when you bullshit me." She snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"Kiara's grounded. She's not going anywhere okay? Not even out of her room. I need your support." He said calmly.

"You'll have my support when I know why she's grounded. And why are there guards outside her room?" She asked.

"Kovu screwed me over today. I told you I couldn't trust him, he was an Outlander assassin all along. And now Kiara still feels that he actually loved her, and then she hit me." Simba explained.

"Just give her some time, she'll get over it." Nala advised him and sat next to her wounded husband.

"In a few days time, we're going after Zira. She hurt me and now I'm going to hurt her back, we're going to arrest her. I'm reassembling the original Delta-Four." Simba announced and Nala nodded.

"You're not going in that state. I'll lead them, it's about time I nailed that bitch." Nala said, and Simba reluctantly agreed. He was dying to rid of Zira's damned insurgency so badly that he didn't really care how it happened; he knew Nala was still a capable fighter.

Simba then decided to take a nap; hoping to recover from the pain of his head injury. But he experienced another pain; terrible nightmares. Timon, Pumbaa and Kiara...all dead. Shot in exactly the same place his father was after driving down the exact same road he did that day. Simba lurched out of bed, sweating and panting. He looked at his alarm clock, which read: 2:28 AM. _Shit how long was I sleeping for?_ Nala slept next to him peacefully and undisturbed. He could hear Timon and Pumbaa in the lounge room, watching late night movies again. He could also hear Kiara in the room next to him, sobbing at that day's events. _Just a dream buddy, they're fine. Now get some sleep._ Simba collapsed down onto his pillow and closed his eyes, thinking about yet another horrible nightmare to add to his collection. _I need to end this war now_. He thought, maybe then he could finally be at peace again, not just with Zira and the Outlanders, but also with himself.

Meanwhile, Kiara was sobbing on her bed, clutching the rose Kovu had left for her. _He's not bad...I know he isn't! _She thought to herself. The thorns on rose cut her hands but it didn't bother her; the pain of Kovu's departure was much more overwhelming. She picked up some tissues and cleaned off her face; she didn't want to be seen like that by her parents. Hell, they probably thought she was a whore now for getting 'involved' with an enemy like that.

When she thought she looked normal enough she tried to open the door, but something was blocking it from the other side. She pushed again and again but it wouldn't budge. A guard's voice then broke out.

"Sorry Kiara...King's orders." The guard said from the other side.

Kiara collapsed down on the other side of the door and put her head in her hands. _So he wasn't bluffing, he really hates me. _Kiara thought about Simba and cried again. She needed to find a way out of there now; she couldn't live with these people anymore. Even if Nala still loved her, she was going to have to live with Simba's mistake. Kiara knew Kovu really loved her, and if it meant giving up a life of luxury and protection just to be with him, that's what she would do. She just hoped Kovu didn't bleed out from his wounds.

_How do I get out of here? _Kiara thought, the palace was like a prison now. There were guards watching out for her all over the palace and Simba was going to install bars on her window. Then Kiara remembered: _Kovu's handgun. _She slipped her hand into her bag and pulled out the mighty .44 Magnum. _You think I've gone against you Dad? You ain't seen nothin' yet. _She thought angrily and aimed the pistol at the door hinges.

_Cla-chik... BANG!_

The recoil of the shot sent vibrations up Kiara's spine and the weapon flew back. She had never fired a gun before; let alone such a powerful one. But sure enough; the door hinge was completely destroyed.

"JESUS!" The guard on the other side of the door exclaimed in surprise.

She aimed again and fired; once the second hinge was broken the door groaned and fell back the other way, knocking the guard out. _That felt good. _Kiara thought and stormed her way towards the elevator; completely unnoticed. She was halfway down to the garage when an alarm sounded. _They must've found the guard. _She thought and tapped her foot anxiously.

When she got to the bottom garage, it was deserted to her surprise. Simba's GT-500 was parked right next to the gate; ready for use. She rummaged through her pocket until she finally came across the keys that she had never returned to Simba. As she approached the car, she could start to hear footsteps coming from the stairs, and shouting.

Kiara hurried up and started the motor, but when she looked up there were roughly a dozen soldiers blocking the gate; MP5Ks (German made sub-machine guns) in hand. She frowned and revved the engine; calling their bluff. She then stepped down on the accelerator and charged towards the gate. She knew that they couldn't shoot the royal princess; even if their lived depended on it.

Kiara charged towards them in the car, and eventually they ran away from the gate in fear. _That's more like it. _She thought and smashed through the metal gate and started to drive away from the palace. _Don't worry Kovu I'm coming...Please don't be dead. _Kiara knew she had to find him quickly, before Simba started sending out a search team for her. _Don't worry...Love will find a way...it has to. _She tried to reassure herself.

She had successfully escaped the grip of Simba.

* * *

**How was that? Please Review!**


	22. Love Finds A Way

**So this is chapter 21, and I thought I'd clear up something. If you read carefully Nala wasn't there when Simba and Kiara had their fight and Simba gave her really vague answers when she questioned him, which is why she was so okay with the whole thing.**** I'll try and explain it a bit this chapter. **Yes I did make Kiara a badass in that chapter (inherited from her mother who was a state of the badass art in the first story) Thanks for the reviews guys and keep 'em coming.

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21. LOVE FINDS A WAY**

Kiara sped away from the palace and heard the distinctive drone of the emergency alarm. She stamped on the accelerator and gunned the car away; she just hoped her mediocre driving skills wouldn't let her down now. Eventually the palace started to shrink smaller and smaller in her rear view mirror and she exhaled in relief.

_A few minutes earlier, Simba's room, 0230 hours_

Simba was hopelessly trying to get to sleep but it was no use, after his little outburst at Kiara, he felt he was losing her and it was haunting him in his dreams. He sat up in his bed and then drifted back off to sleep, but in an upright position. Then his nightmares started again; he dreamt of Kiara coming after _him _and she fired two extremely loud shots from a massive revolver to finish him. He lurched out of bed sweating again; but this time there was no comforting silence. There were the shouts of several guards and gunshots. _Oh no. _He thought and jumped out of bed. _So the gunshots weren't a dream._

He leapt out of bed wearing nothing but his boxers and opened his bedroom door, to find Kiara's door smashed down, with an unconscious guard trapped beneath it. He gasped and looked down the corridor, the elevator doors were just closing with Kiara inside. _No Kiara...What have I done? _Simba thought guiltily and punched the emergency alarm button. He only just realized that his decisions that day might have just cost him his daughter.

The siren wailed and Nala appeared in the doorway to Simba's room; wearing nothing but her underwear. When she saw the knocked out guard and the distinctive bullet markings her jaw dropped.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It was my fault..." Simba admitted and collapsed down onto his knees, he then did something he hadn't done since the Battle of Prideland City back in 2015. He began to cry.

"It was all my fault, I completely lost it at her...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Now she's g-gone." Simba whimpered and Nala yanked him to his feet.

"She's not gone you hear me? We're going to get her back...Then you two are going to sort it out like civilized human beings. I knew there was something about that argument you weren't telling me." Nala said and shook his shoulders.

She then marched back into her bedroom and put some clothes on. Simba waited anxiously for some guards to bring Kiara back, but that never happened. Timon and Pumbaa then entered his room with solemn expressions on their faces. Simba knew what the look in their eyes meant; failure.

"We lost her." Pumbaa said, getting straight to the point, and Simba put his head in his hands.

"YOU lost her Pumbaa." Timon corrected him.

"What are you talking about I lost her? She blasted her way past us, she had a gun for shit's sake." Pumbaa argued, Simba decided to cut them off before this escalated into a fight.

"I don't care which of you lost her. The point is Kiara's gone and we need to do something about it. Timon, call up the search choppers, make sure they have their lights on and that they sweep the entire city. Capiche?" He said and Timon and Pumbaa nodded.

They bolted out of the room and EJ walked in, wearing a stern expression that normal for him. He took off his Army officer's hat and looked Simba in the eyes.

"You majesty, I've got some bad news. We have just received reports that the Outlanders have just gotten hold of a huge weapons shipment from Al-Qaeda and they're arming up...which means that..." EJ started but Simba cut him off.

"They're going to try and take the city?" Simba asked and EJ nodded sadly.

"Alert the entire armed forces, and have the defense department moved up to DEFCON One. I want every single soldier and vehicle we have to be ready for anything, I mean anything. Oh...and get the old D4 boys back together, we're going after Zira personally." Simba instructed him and EJ smiled.

"Yes sir!" EJ said enthusiastically and went to go inform his best and most trusted men (Jackson, Frost, Rex, Westbrook, Swifty, and his two best chopper pilots named Colette Lorenzo and David Howitzer) about their next task

After he left, Simba put his head in his hands and started to cry again; he had just lost his daughter, probably for good. Nala put an arm around him and tried to comfort him but it did nothing. She knew the stress on him, he had just lost his little girl and now his country was on a warpath with the Outlander insurgency. This was a little to much for the both of them.

_Several minutes later_

Kiara jumped through the darkness, from shadow to shadow. She had to abandon the car as that was something her father could track. Prideland army Black-Hawk helicopters flew overhead, shining their massive searchlights all over the streets. Because of this Kiara had to continue on foot, mostly sticking to dark alleyways and other places the airborne search party couldn't see her. The helicopters buzzed throughout the sky, like big noisy ghosts haunting the night. After a few hours, they gave up and finally left.

Kiara sighed and walked through the dimly lit streets of Prideland city. Most of it had been evacuated to due the threat of Outlander aggression but there were still a few people there. Kiara found herself walking past the Upendi nightclub, and sweet gentle, music played inside. She then saw a couple exit the club and start towards their car; holding hands. They then kissed each other before getting in together. Kiara was instantly reminded of that night with Kovu; and she felt Kovu's absence like a massive hole in her heart that was only stretched bigger when she thought of him.

She would give anything just to see Kovu again, to run her fingers through his jet black hair and touch his lips with hers. She knew that he loved her, and hoped that that love would somehow find a way. At the moment, it looked like that wasn't going to happen. She picked up a newspaper of the street and read the headline: _Outlanders Closer Than Ever, Boyfriend Of Princess Revealed To Be Assassin. Wanted Dead Or Alive: $2,000,000 reward. _If Kovu somehow miraculously didn't die from his wounds some nasty nationalist vigilante would have gotten to him.

She collapsed down on the sidewalk and looked up at the streetlights, even the moths hovering around it seemed to be flying in pairs. Was she the only one? It seemed that everyone else had a partner but her. Kiara then put her face in her hands and started to cry.

A warm, gentle hand then touched her shoulder. _Kovu? _She thought and her sadness turned into joy, she leapt up... only to see an older gentleman with a cane and a hat on. He had a concerned, yet friendly look on his face. _Oh..._ She thought in despair and sighed.

"Are you okay lass? I saw you cryin' and I couldn't help but..." The old man started but Kiara cut him off.

"I'm fine thank you." She said sharply and started to miserably walk away from him.

"You look kind of familiar..." The old man thought out loud and started his own way. _I get that a lot. _Kiara thought.

Kiara sobbed as she went on and finally found some place that she could put herself out of her misery: a dark alleyway. She sniffled, and dried up her tears before reaching in her pocket to pull out the .44 Magnum revolver. She twisted Kovu's rose around the barrel and held it up to her forehead as she cried. If this is what it took to be with Kovu then she would do it. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the cold trigger.

Suddenly a hand came out from nowhere and grabbed the gun away from her. Kiara looked up to see a beaten man with a bloodied arm and scar across his left eye. Kiara knelt there, frozen in shock and joy. Kovu held out his good hand and she took it, and he lifted her to her feet.

He then tossed the weapon away and closed his eyes. He kissed Kiara long and hard, nothing else in the world mattered to them now. Just each other. Kovu finally pulled away, and Kiara's eyes were still closed. She stroked his chest and ran her fingers through her hair, it was if that was her way of saying _you're alive! _Kovu held her tight and gently rested his head on top of hers. Love had found a way, as love cannot be contained, it breaks free, expands to new people, painfully and sometimes dangerously. But here it was, and it could never die.

* * *

**How was that? Next chapter Simba or Nala (haven't decided yet) go in with Delta-Four to try and get Zira, but is it that easy? Adding a little extra thing in there. Please Review!**


	23. Delta-Four Reunited

**This is chapter 22, and Just a heads up I will add some interesting combat scenes to this story. So I decided Nala would be the one to lead D4 in, cause it makes more sense. Thanks for the shit-load of reviews I got last chapter and keep 'em coming. These coming few chapters will be very military-based.**

**Cheers: Juliet Juliet Zulu-One Zero Niner (My pen name in the NATO military alphabet)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22. DELTA-FOUR REUNITED **

Kovu embraced Kiara for several minutes before she finally pulled away. He saw the tear marks on her face and wiped them away with the back of his hand. She smiled gently as he did so. Kiara then gently placed her hand on Kovu's wounded arm, and he winced in pain. She slowly removed the cloth Kovu had tied around it and pulled out her nail file.

"What are you doing? AH!" Kovu said as Kiara plunged the file into his arm, and started to wedge out Simba's bullet.

_Ugh, this is gross..._ Kiara thought as Kovu's blood trickled down her hands. She scrunched up her nose when she twisted the file inside his arm and started to push the bullet out, as she did, his flesh made a sickening gurgling sound and blood poured down his side.

"Ow...ow...ow...Ow!" Kovu whined as Kiara worked on him.

"Oh shut up, this is hard enough already." Kiara said and Kovu bit his lip in pain.

"Hard for you? Next time you get shot in the arm you can tell me about how easy it was." Kovu said sarcastically and Kiara rolled her eyes.

Finally, she managed to wedge out the bullet and she held it in her bloody hand.

"Got it..." She said and tied up the cloth around Kovu's arm again. He stretched out his arm; and it actually felt a lot better now.

"That's better...Thanks." Kovu said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're welcome." She said and kissed him on the lips.

They passionately kissed for several minutes; Kovu almost couldn't feel the pain in his arm anymore. Not only was the bullet hole in his arm fixed, but so was the hole in his heart, that Kiara had filled. They finally pulled away from each other and Kovu turned towards a puddle of water on the ground. His and Kiara's reflections crossed over, half of the person in the water was Kovu and the other half Kiara. They were one.

"Look, we are one." Kovu said, pointing at the reflection. These words rang in Kiara's ears.

She instantly thought of a world where that applied to all; she imagined the Outlanders and the Pridelands as one. A whole country yet again, no border disputes, no unsettled scores and peace. Kiara knew she had to stop the conflict that was going to take place soon, but how? The two forces were on a warpath, and blood was going to be spilled. Kovu and Kiara loved each other, and they were from opposing sides, and the leaders of those two sides. She knew it was their responsibility to prevent the war, now they had found a way. Together, they would be symbol of unity.

"C'mon lets get out of this shithole, we'll move to the states or something. Start a family...Have a good life..." Kovu rambled on but Kiara put her hand up to silence him.

"Kovu...We have to go back." She said softly and he raised his eyebrows.

"What? You've got to be kidding me..." Kovu started.

"Our place is with our families... We can end this war, and if we don't...They'll be divided forever and more people will die." She said deeply and put a hand on his face.

"I guess it's worth a shot...But I doubt this'll work cause I heard my mother say that the Outlanders will advance on Wednesday." He told her and her jaw dropped.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"I heard my dad say he's going after Zira personally on Wednesday...You know what this means..." She muttered and Kovu nodded.

"It means that on Wednesday all of World War Three's going to break loose...And we have to stop your dad, he'll be walking right into a trap." Kovu said.

"What do you mean?"

"If I know anything about my mom it's that she would anticipate something like that, and she rates D4 quite highly and knows how to stump them. Jesus...God knows what she has waiting for Simba." Kovu said and started to lead her out of the alleyway.

"We need to stop dad, but how will we get past the search choppers?" Kiara asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait until Wednesday when they're all going to be deployed. It's dangerous but that's how we're going to have to do it." Kovu said as they walked through the shadows.

"In that time I'm going to give you some shooting lessons, hopefully they'll turn out better than your driving ones." He said and grinned.

"You should have seen me drive out of palace." Kiara said and smiled at the thought.

"I'm glad I didn't." Kovu joked.

_Two Days Later, Delta-Four HQ_

Everyone slept peacefully in the barracks until the blaring of the bugle sounded. All the soldiers groaned and Nala marched into the barracks, wearing her old military uniform. She clapped her hands and this was met with more groaning from the tired men. This was their big day.

"C'mon girls, what are you waiting for? Breakfast in bed? Get your sorry asses out of bed." She shouted and slowly they started to wake.

"Jesus Nala it's still six o' clock." EJ complained and wiped some sleep out of his eyes.

"What did you want me to do? Put a snooze button on the mission?" Nala said cruelly. No one had seen this side of her since her old days in the PRF.

"Gee ma'am I'd really appreciate that." EJ said sarcastically and Nala rolled her eyes. He was a grunt; she couldn't blame him.

Everyone dragged themselves to the mess and had their usual, nasty military breakfast. Meanwhile, Nala approached Simba who was watching them eat. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and put an arm around him. Simba was still in poor condition from the car chase, so Nala was going to fill in for him. The Outlanders feared her, and was a gifted leader but the D4 boys weren't going to be so polite.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Simba asked, concerned for his wife.

"Hell yeah! About time I got back out there." She said enthusiastically and joined her men at the table.

After they had finished eating, Simba called them all up for briefing. They stood in a line in front of him and Nala in the attention position. Simba cleared his throat and spoke.

"You all know why you're here today...You're going to get Zira." Simba announced and the soldiers cheered.

"I just want to clear up a few things before you go, first of all I'm not supposed to be going in with you, but I'll still come in the chopper and watch. Nala will be leading you when you deploy. Secondly, the Outlanders are dangerous. They're not like Scar's communist fools, they know what they are doing and will fight back. Try your best not to draw attention. I've managed to get hold of the layout of their camp so I suggest you study it and..." Simba preached but Jackson cut him off.

"Look, is this going to be an actual fight? Or just another manhunt?" Jackson said sarcastically, interrupting him. He was referring to their last mission together; to get

Scar.

"Private I suggest you only speak when spoken to and yes...this is a manhunt, but you can expect some heavy resistance there." Simba said aggressively.

"Nothing the old M60 can't sort out." Swifty said enthusiastically and the soldiers cheered again, and slapped him high-fives.

"Are you done yet?" Simba asked and all of Delta-Four nodded sheepishly.

"Listen people, I want this to go smooth and effectively, now you know what to do. I want everyone in combat condition by oh-eight hundred." He said and the soldiers groaned, before getting to work.

Everyone started preparing for the mission, and Simba smiled. All the soldiers were arming up and getting dressed while his pilots Colette Lorenzo and David Howitzer started pre-flight checks on the V-22 Osprey and loading the missiles onto it. Lorenzo was a tough, no-nonsense woman recruited right out of college, and Howitzer was her co-pilot. They were still only twenty-two years of age.

As the Delta-Four team squad prepared for their task, enthusiasm grew for the mission. They knew it's significance, and were dying to get Zira once and for all. They were also very confident; they were the best of the best. When all else failed; they wouldn't. When they started arming up they scribbled several personal messages onto their weapons and helmets such as: _D4 till I'm dead on the floor, Outlander bust, Fuck You Zira, El Riesgo Siempre Vive and Delta-Four: Means badass in the badass language. _They also scribbled down little images of bullets, skull and crossbones and love hearts onto their rifles or machine guns. Most of them also had their little signature part of their combat gear; like EJ's headband and sleeveless shirt, Lorenzo's aviator sunglasses and Jackson's cigar. Each and every member of Delta Four was their own unique character, unlike most military grunts.

After they had finished, they began practicing all they had learnt; Swifty and EJ practiced combat stances while holding their massive machine guns while Simba assisted Nala in hand to hand combat. He held out boxing pads and Nala punched them furiously at lightening pace.

Finally they had finished preparing and lined up out the front of Lorenzo's Osprey; in full combat gear. They all wore helmets or headbands. Nala looked them over and smiled. Unlike in previous engagements she was wearing light combat gear, instead of heavy camouflage. EJ noticed this.

"Hey ma'am, looking good in those tight combat pants." He joked and his men laughed with him. Nala blushed a little.

"Watch that shit EJ." Simba snapped above the roar of the chopper's rotors.

"Alright fellas...LET'S ROLL!" Simba yelled out and Delta four cheered. They started making their way into the cramped aircraft and Nala made the distinctive _Cla-Chik! _sound as she slipped a magazine into her M16A4 assault rifle.

Once everyone was on board, the ramp closed and EJ started singing enthusiastically.

" _We're D4 and we are strong!" _He sang out and everybody repeated the line.

_We're D4 and we are strong! (We're D4 and we are strong!)_

_We'll rain you with bullets and bombs. (We'll rain you with bullets and bombs)_

_We're D4 and we are fast! (We're D4 and We are fast!)_

_Watch out Zira we'll kick your ass! (Watch out Zira we'll kick your ass!) _

_One, Two! (U-RAGH!)_

_Three Four (U-RAGH!)_

Simba smiled as they sang and felt the chopper start to lift off the pad.

* * *

**How was that? Who ever can guess what movie the last scene was inspired from gets a PM outlining their awesomeness. Now Please Review!**


	24. Operation Outlander Storm

**Just a heads up; this will be quite a long chapter, but don't worry it's action packed :P I might consider changing the rating to M later on as there are going to be some themes of genocide (To help develop Zira's evil character) Sorry if some of the military lingo confuses you, but it's all real stuff. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

**CHAPTER 23. OPERATION OUTLAND STORM**

_2 days after Kiara's escape, Operation Outland Storm: Mission time 00:19:38_

The Delta-Four Osprey had been flying for almost twenty minutes now; and the soldiers continued to sing a personal parody of Harry Belafonte's _Day-O! _:

_Day-O, Me say Day-O!_

_D4's come and they'll flatten your home_

_Come Mrs. Zira we know where you're hiding! _

_D4's come and they'll flatten your home_

_6 shots, 7 shots, 8 shots BOOM!_

_D4's here and they'll blow down your door!_

Simba grinned and turned to Nala, who sat next to him in the chopper and was singing along with her troops. This was how Delta-Four beat the drums of war, in their usual flamboyant style. Simba checked his watch: _We should be getting close now. _He thought and sure enough, Corporal Colette Lorenzo's voice broke out on the speakers.

"_We're five minutes out from DZ...Lock and load people."_ She said and lights started to flash inside the Osprey.

Everyone unbuckled their seat belts and did one final check over their weapons and equipment. They all stood up and held onto ceiling mounted handles as the Osprey started to slow down. All of a sudden; red lights flashed inside the cabin and chopper lurched around violently.

"Whoa...We're taking Anti-aircraft fire. Outlanders have really got their shit together." Co-pilot Howitzer said and flinched as several shells were launched their way. Lorenzo maneuvered around them skillfully.

"DZ's hot...Just the way I like it." Lorenzo said jokingly over the microphone and D4 jeered.

"Swifty get on the .50 Cal, let's show 'em how to shoot eh?" Lorenzo said on the radio again, and Swifty made his way over to the side of the Osprey where the huge Browning M2 machine gun was mounted.

Lorenzo steered the Osprey onto a low flight-path, right over the Outlander anti-aircraft teams. Swifty, an experienced machine gunner, fired a deadly burst as they flew. _DADADADADADADANG! _Several Outlanders were suddenly torn to pieces by the incoming fire and their AA (Anti-aircraft) guns were destroyed. He fed the ammunition belt into the gun with his hand as he fired.

"YEEHAW! STRAIGHT TO HELL WITH YOU FUCKERS!" He yelled out as he continued to shoot through the chopper's opened side door.

The anti-air fire started to cease as they advanced closer and closer to the Outlander camp. But Lorenzo still flew the chopper quickly and violently, as if it were still being fired at. _Jesus Christ...Take it easy. _Nala thought and tied her long, blonde hair back behind her head. It seems she was the only one being affected by the lurching aircraft; all of the other Delta-Four boys seemed to act like it was the most normal thing in the world for them. EJ was even asleep in his seat. She continued to prepare herself for deployment; she had already tied her hair back and was now putting her helmet on and applying camouflage make-up.

Eventually, the chopper started to slow down; it was still several thousand feet above the ground. Lorenzo's voice then broke out on the speakers again.

"_Ten seconds out from DZ, everyone be ready." _She said.

"Alright people this is it, I want safety switches off and chutes ready...And somebody wake EJ up before I do." Nala yelled out and slipped her parachute pack over her shoulders. Jackson shook EJ awake and he suited up as well.

The Osprey slowed to a stop and the ramp in the aft started to lower.

"_In position in five...four...three...two..." _Lorenzo's feminine voice said over the radio.

"Good luck honey." Simba whispered to Nala before she joined her men near the ramp. She just winked at him and pulled her polarized goggles over her eyes. _Please be safe. _Simba thought; he had already lost one family member and couldn't bear to lose another.

Cold wind rushed through the opening and stung Nala's face. Everyone then charged towards the ramp and jumped out, into the several thousand feet of cold air beneath them.

"GO GO GO!" EJ screamed and all of Delta-Four launched themselves out the back of the chopper.

They spread their arms and legs out as they plummeted and the wind stung their faces; but the pain didn't affect them. After a while of falling, Nala gave the signal and they pulled the cord for their parachutes. The chutes burst out the packs and they started to float down peacefully. The howling of the wind ceased and for the first time in a while, Nala felt at peace. It was almost dead silent as they floated down; but Nala needed to shake off that feeling if she was to succeed.

"Okay guys, on me." She said over the radio as they neared the ground.

She hit the ground and immediately pulled off the parachute. Everyone else landed near her and they regrouped where she was. They drew their weapons and flicked the safety switches off.

"Everyone ready to kick some ass?" She asked all of them.

"Yeah." They all replied in unison.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that. Are you ready to kick some ass?" Nala said, winding them up.

"YEAH!" Delta-Four screamed out and she smiled.

They silently made their way into the Outlander camp. They didn't shoot unless it was absolutely necessary; stealth was critical. They slowly breached the gate to the camp and cautiously entered. All of them walked in a crouched position and had their guns risen in front of their faces; so they could look down the sights with ease.

Nala noticed the camp was mostly deserted; which was very strange. There was the odd soldier or two patrolling but other than that it was dead silent. She could hear crickets chirping in the background. _Something's not right. _She thought and crept past the poorly built bunkers and buildings.

"Check your corners, stay frosty..." She whispered to her squad.

_Meanwhile on the chopper _

Simba heard their conversation on the radio from the chopper and picked up his walkie-talkie.

"Talk to me babe, what's going on down there?" He asked Nala on the radio.

"The place is dead Simba, little to no movement. We're just going to go straight for the objective." She reported.

"Alright, but let us know if our intel was off, so we can prepare for immediate extraction."

"Roger that." She said and sighed, she could see Zira's command center from where she stood, and she and EJ exchanged glances.

"Okay fellas this is it, we go in, we get Zira, and we get our asses out, clear?" She said and the D4 boys gave her the thumbs up.

"Clear." They said.

"Alright then, let's move up. Swifty, take point." She ordered and Swifty made his way to the front of the group, holding his M60 at the hip. He checked his corners and swung the massive weapon in whatever position he faced.

They reached Zira's command room door; which was guarded by two Outlander soldiers holding AK-47 rifles. Swifty held up his fist when he saw them and gestured for his team to find some cover.

"Okay guys, you know what to do. Silencers on, and take out their eyes." She ordered and EJ and Westbrook clipped silencers onto their M4 assault rifles. They then raised their weapons and lined up the red-dot sight over the guards' eyes.

"On my mark...Three...two...one." EJ whispered, then fired a solitary shot. _POOF!_

The two guards collapsed onto the ground, dead in their pools of blood. EJ and Westbrook nodded at each other and advanced. Everyone approached the door to Zira's command center and got on either side of it. Rex strapped a charge onto it and covered his ears.

"Fire in the hole!" He exclaimed and the charge exploded, blasting the door down.

"Breaching..." EJ whispered and charged through the opening, to find the command center to be completely deserted.

He sighed and slung his rifle over his shoulder. Everyone else then followed him in the room.

"Clear...Damn." Nala said, disappointed. Zira was nowhere to be seen, nor was anyone else in a high position with the Outlanders. Nala picked up the radio and punched in Simba's frequency.

"Simba, command room is a negative. Looking for intel now." She reported, to no response. _Weird. _She thought and pointed at a stack of documents left on a desk.

"Frost, take photographs. Looks like the quality of our intel's about to change...This command room is a damn goldmine." She said and started examining some of the photos and documents left behind by the Outlanders.

There were pictures of the Royal family, and also the top-secret Delta-Four unit. Nala came across a photograph that had all of Delta-Four shown, including her. Simba's face was crossed out in black ink, but hers along with everyone else's was circled in bright red. _What the hell? What are you up to Zira? _She thought and read the scribbled down on the photo. It read: _Simba: down and weak. Delta-Four: Hostilities imminent. Nala: Possibility?, terminate if possible. Outland Storm baited and ready. _Nala raised an eyebrow as she read this. Suddenly, EJ's voice broke out.

"Uh, I got thermal signatures coming from all around us." He said, looking at his infrared tracker.

"Talk to me EJ, What's going on?" Nala said, alarmed. She was only just realizing how dangerous this situation was. There was a good chance this might have all been set up.

"There's people moving all around outside man, and they ain't us." EJ exclaimed, with a frightened tone in his voice. _Oh no..._ Nala thought; they were surrounded.

Suddenly two small, grey objects were thrown through the window. When Nala saw them, her eyes opened wide with terror.

"FLASH-BANGS!" She screamed and dived for cover, but it was too late. The stun grenades detonated, blinding all of Delta-Four.

_A few minutes earlier, on board Lorenzo's Osprey_

Simba sat down in the chopper anxiously and checked his watch. Nala should have given him a status report by now. He picked up his walkie-talkie and spoke nervously.

"Nala what's your status? Over." He said, but he only heard static in response.

He tried again and again to contact them but couldn't get to them. He hobbled into the cockpit and tapped Lorenzo on the shoulder.

"I've lost contact with D4, I need you to take me over the Outlander camp...I can't risk their safety." He said and Lorenzo nodded.

"You got it sir." She said and steered the chopper over the Outlander camp.

Simba looked out the window and looked through his binoculars, the last known position of Nala and her team was the command center. He looked there and what he saw, made his stomach churn. There were Outlander troops closing in from all angles; fast. He scooped up the radio and frantically punched in Nala's frequency.

"Nala do you read me? You've got hostiles approaching from all directions, I advise you to set up a perimeter NOW!" He yelled into the microphone, but again it was only met with static. _We're being jammed. _Simba thought and collapsed onto his seat in despair; there was nothing he could do now.

_A few hours earlier, Downtown Pridelands_

Kovu gunned the car towards the Outlander camp, he had to stop Simba and Delta-four before it was too late, when he did he would bring peace and redeem himself in Simba's eyes. He drove as fast as he could but then noticed something, a huge V-22 Osprey flew over them, with Delta-Four markings on it; they were headed in the Outlander's direction. _Oh no...We're too late...No...I've still got to try. _He thought and stamped down on the gas pedal. Kiara noticed it as well and gasped.

"Oh shit..." She muttered.

"We haven't lost yet." Kovu reassured her.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger. I put a lot of time into this chapter so please review!**


	25. Let 'Em Have It!

**Hey guys, this is the main battle chapter and I put quite a lot of work into it. And yes, the previous few chapters have been directly inspired by _Aliens_. Don't forget to review at the end.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24. LET 'EM HAVE IT**

Nala's vision eventually returned to her and her ears stopped ringing, the first thing she saw when she got up was EJ frantically pointing his rifle in different directions; with a terrified look on his face. The team was still a little stunned from the flash-bangs, but they were Delta-Four and ready for anything. Swifty had the infrared scope now, and was drawn to a large concrete wall on the other side of the command center.

"Oh shit...I'm getting multiple heat signatures from the other side of that wall...They're trying flank us!" He said, raising the alarm. _Oh no you don't try and catch us with our backs turned. _

"Trying to get us from behind are they? Let's make them a door..." Nala said and readied the under slung M203 grenade launcher on her rifle.

She aimed the weapon at the wall Swifty was pointing at and fired the mighty grenade. The wall was smashed down and many Outlanders on the other side were killed by the blast. Others just stood in front of the opening; shocked. Their trap had just been foiled. Zira watched on from the safety of a tank and thought: _Impossible...Nala you clever girl. _

At first Delta-Four and the Outlanders just stared at each other dumbly before Swifty raised his M60 machine gun and shouted out:

"LET 'EM HAVE IT!" *_BABABABABABABANG!*_

Delta-Four opened fire and within seconds reduced the stunned Outlanders into a mangled pile of smoking flesh. Vitani watched on from a close distance and was shocked, she had never seen so many people killed at the same time before. She frantically picked up her radio and punched in Zira's frequency.

"Mom? They survived the trap...What? If we send anyone in there it's suicide... No!" She argued with her mother until she stopped responding. _Damn it...Might as well send the next platoon in..._ She thought.

"Okay...fifth platoon, you're up." Vitani announced to her troops.

"What? It's cold-blooded murder! You can't make us..." One of her men started but Vitani grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to silence him.

"That's an order soldier." She snarled and the man nodded.

She then blew her whistle and fifth platoon jumped out of their cover, screaming battle cries. But as soon as they were exposed, they were cut down by Delta-Four's bullets. Vitani tried to ignore the massacre and ordered her soldiers to attack from different sides, but Nala had set up a perimeter and they were mercilessly gunning down anything that moved. Vitani watched in horror and radioed her mother again.

"Mom this is genocide! I think we have to regroup and..." She started but Zira cut her off.

"_Vitani you will follow orders is that clear? Their ammunition isn't going to last forever...So we give them some target practice and let them shoot themselves out, once they have, we go in." _Zira's voice said and Vitani's jaw dropped.

"Mom that's shitful! What about all of the soldiers who have families? You know better than anyone..." She said but was interrupted again.

"_Vitani I suggest you do as you're told or bad things will happen...What if you were to join our boys who were getting cut down eh? Don't think you'd like that. No victory is achievable without sacrifice...you know that and so do I." _Zira said threateningly.

Vitani felt tears coming on, she couldn't just let her comrades be massacred like that, she felt like a mass murderer every time she called up a platoon to advance on the command center. It was only then she started to realize the evil of her mother; to her deaths were no more than a statistic. All she cared about was her vengeance. Vitani felt like vomiting as the pile of dead bodies outside the command center grew and grew, and flies started to buzz around it. She even noticed soldiers crying before they were called up and writing letters to loved ones; as they knew that this was their end.

Eventually, the shots started to become rarer and rarer, D4 was running out of ammo. As much as she hated to admit it, Zira's plan had worked despite huge casualties. Vitani sighed and held up a pistol into the air and fired a single shot.

"C'mon guys, they're out rounds so let's finish this! Lock and load...Oh, and fix bayonets!" She yelled out and the Outlanders cheered.

Nala tossed away her empty weapon in frustration; they wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer now. They were critically low on ammo and couldn't contact Simba or the chopper. Now the Outlanders were coming in a new, huge wave, firing shots all over the place. Nala was too afraid to stick her head out as a stray bullet would likely hit her. She drew Matthew Weaver's old M1911 pistol and prepared for one final stand. She felt a little relieved that she was at least going to go out the same way he did; with a fight.

"Okay guys, we might be in the Alamo here, but we ain't going to go out without a fight...Now who's with me?" She yelled out and the exhausted Delta-Four cheered.

"I was saving this for a special occasion...like now." EJ said and pulled out a compact Remington 870 shotgun from his equipment pack. He showed it to Nala and smiled.

"Watch the perimeter, they'll be coming in from all angles." Nala warned them before furiously shooting at a group of Outlander troops running in front of her.

They held out for several minutes, until they finally started to get overrun. Rex was furiously shooting out a window but then a burst of machine-gunfire smashed through the glass and three bullets hit him in the chest. He collapsed back down onto the floor, dead. An RPG then smashed down a wall and detonated, killing Frost and Westbrook. Their burnt, bloodied bodies lay on the floor next to EJ, and he gasped in horror. His comrades, and friends for many years were now dead.

"Rex...Frost...Westbrook...No!" EJ cried out hopelessly. Nala, Jackson and himself were the only ones left alive now.

He continued shooting furiously with the shotgun until a woman appeared in front of him; he hesitated a little at first as he didn't like killing women. But this one was different though; she was rather muscular and wore a red headband with sunglasses. He noticed the AK-47 in her hand and decided that it would be best to waste her. He raised the shotgun but the woman kicked it out of his hands in a flash. Before EJ knew it, he was on the ground at her mercy. She raised her AK and pressed it against his skull.

"Pridelander fool...This one's for all of my boys that you massacred." Vitani snarled and prepared to pull the trigger, but a foot came out from nowhere and kicked the weapon out of her hands. She turned to see a very angry Nala glaring at her.

"Where's your pretty daughter Nala?" She snarled, but was quickly silenced by roundhouse kick to the stomach, which made her double back in pain.

"Down the barrel of my gun Vitani." Nala snarled and engaged in an intense fistfight with her.

The two were perfectly matched, both gifted military leaders, both skilled martial artists and both brilliant soldiers. They fought for several minutes, while Jackson and EJ held off the huge wave of incoming outlander single-handedly. Each strike, and each block seemed to move in slow motion for Nala; it was a true battle of the heroines.

Eventually, Vitani's young age and tenacity started to show and she gained the upper hand. She struck Nala in the jaw with a right hook and she collapsed onto the ground, stunned. She then picked up her AK-47 and pointed it at her head.

"D4 assholes...drop your weapons...NOW! Or your queen dies. Let's see your hands." She yelled out aggressively and Jackson and EJ complied.

Nala looked at EJ sorrowfully and gave him the _I've failed you _look. They dropped to their knees and raised their hands in defeat.

"Good..." Vitani muttered and Outlander troops started arriving on the scene.

Another woman then pushed past Vitani and looked Nala over with hate in her eyes: Zira.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Zira said evilly and cocked her pistol. _This is how I hurt Simba. _

Nala closed her eyes and waited for the shot, but suddenly a loud noise broke out, and the roof exploded, sending everyone flying but her. Nala's ears rang in her head but she still managed to hear the faint sound of rotors above them. _Simba...I knew you would be there for me. _The V-22 Osprey descended in front of the wreckage; with rocket launchers smoking.

_Meanwhile on the chopper_

Simba slapped Howitzer a high five and smiled.

"Great shot kid...I'm going in to rescue D4, I need you to be ready for immediate dust-off." He said and both Lorenzo and Howitzer nodded.

He readied his Desert Eagle pistol and looked one last time at Lorenzo. Something seemed familiar about her, she was great at what did, very brave and cool in a crisis. But something about those qualities seemed to be something Simba had seen before...In someone else.

Lorenzo was a gifted military pilot, born to parents who had served in the PRF's struggle against Scar. She never knew her father, but from what her mother told her he was extremely brave, and gave his life for the PRF's cause. Killed in a final stand defending a chopper crash. All of her qualities were inherited straight from that one man, who she didn't know who he was or what significance was. She was the daughter of the widowed war nurse Eleanor Lorenzo, and the legendary Matthew Weaver. But she had no clue about that and neither did anyone else.

She straightened her aviator sunglasses and started to move the chopper over the wreckage.

_Meanwhile, Outland border_

Kovu smashed through the chain link fence with the car, and gunned it towards the Outland command center as quick as he could. They had little time left, and knew it. He drove furiously until something caught his eye. The entire command center erupted into a ball of fire as Lorenzo's Osprey hovered overhead. He gasped at what he saw next, piles of bodies stacked around the wreckage. They might have been too late stopping the war, but they could still put an end to it.

"Mother of God..." Kiara said when she saw the battlefield and tried her best to refrain from throwing up at the graphic images around her.

* * *

**How was that? Like the twist where I reveal Lorenzo's father? Please Review!**


	26. Peace?

**This is half of the ending, the story is coming to a conclusion and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as i have writing it. Sorry the chapters are so long now, but they have to be. There will be one more chapter after this and an epilogue. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy :)**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25. PEACE?**

Simba leapt out of the chopper, and started searching for survivors on foot. He trudged through the wreckage, mostly pieces of burnt concrete, brick, wood and other building materials, spent bullet shells also littered the scene. Simba hoped that he didn't accidentally hit any of his own men with the missile, or Nala. He desperately searched until he heard a faint moaning sound from a pile of debris. He shoved the material away and saw a young Outlander soldier's face looking at him, with tears in his eyes. Simba raised his pistol then hesitated.

"P-please don't kill me..." The Outlander pleaded, and Simba sighed. The man was unarmed and wounded; he couldn't kill him. He lowered his gun and walked away.

Suddenly a voice broke out behind him.

"Sir! Give me a hand here!" The voice belonged to Private Jackson. He turned around to see him dragging the immense body of Swifty across the wreckage.

Swifty was severely injured and his leg was in a bloody mess. Jackson had to drag him because he was far too big to carry, at seven feet tall and weighing over one hundred and twenty kilograms, there was no way he would be able to lift him.

"Mind calling Danger Close next time?" Swifty complained, Simba had ordered an airstrike very close to their position, and it had obviously cost them. But it had taken out the majority of the Outlanders.

"Where's Nala and EJ? No one gets left behind." Simba asked Jackson and he shrugged. He then left them and furiously started running through the remnants of the Outlander command center.

He eventually found Nala, crouching over the body of another soldier, who turned out to be EJ. Simba sighed in relief and rushed up to them as fast as his injured legs would carry him. As he ran he saw EJ's condition, he was out cold on the floor with a burnt face and a bandage over one eye. He called out Nala's name and she turned around to see her husband stumbling through the wreckage, just to be with her, just to know she was safe. She rushed up to him, yanked her helmet off and closed her eyes, before kissing him on the lips long and hard. When they pulled away from each other Simba opened his eyes and slowly wiped the blood and grime off his wife's face.

"You came back for us...How did you know?" Nala mumbled in joy.

"I've got a sixth sense about these things." Simba whispered and kissed her again.

As Simba kissed her, he heard the faint sound of footsteps behind him. He opened his eyes, and listened carefully, while Nala's eyes were still closed. As he kissed her he cocked his pistol silently and swung around just in time. He aimed his pistol at Zira's head at the exact same time she aimed hers. Simba frowned and held his gun firmly, not backing down.

"Drop it." Simba and Zira both said at the same time. Nala was shocked, how could they have let their guard down like that?

Simba and Zira aimed their handguns at each other's heads for several minutes, waiting for someone to make the first move. It had turned into a silent standoff. Zira then smiled evilly and Simba heard more footsteps from behind her. Through the dust and smoke, more Outlanders appeared, all led by Vitani. Simba knew he was the king in checkmate now, but tried his best not to show it. He noticed the surviving Outlander troops were all very rough looking and had worn expressions on their faces. They didn't aim their rifles at him however; they just held them lazily.

"Give it up Simba...You're mine." She snarled, but Simba smiled.

"Not yet I'm not. Don't you remember that I have a frequent flyers card Zira?" Simba said calmly and Lorenzo's Osprey suddenly swooped in, with it's terrifying arsenal of missiles, rockets, machine guns and cannons all pointed at the Outlanders. It hovered on the spot and Lorenzo smiled.

"Death from above bitch." She said on the radio.

Zira looked up in defeat, and a new rage swept over her. She would have her revenge, even if all of her soldiers had to pay for it, and she died for it. She aimed the pistol at Simba's head and prepared to pull the trigger. Suddenly, a new noise broke out above the sound of the chopper's rotors; the sound of a car's engine.

Zira looked up just in time to see a blue 1968 GT-500 fly over some wreckage skid to a halt right between her and Simba. The car's tires then spun and the car swiveled around just a little, so that one door was facing Zira and the other side was facing Simba. The doors opened, and to Simba and Zira's surprise Kovu and Kiara emerged, facing their mother and father respectively. At first Simba was overjoyed to see Kiara was alive, and had the urge to run up, hug her and apologize. But something about the serious, yet gentle glare in her beautiful hazel eyes told him that was a bad idea. Meanwhile, Kovu glared at his mother, with a much more violent, aggressive look in his eyes.

"Kiara...stand down. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Simba warned her gently.

"KOVU! Move..." Zira snarled at her angry son.

"Daddy, this has to stop. How many more people need to die before you realize that?" Kiara said to her father, unmoved by his warning. She knew what she had to do, and she was doing it.

"Kiara stay out of this, it's not safe here." Simba said again. Kiara sighed and put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"A wise leader once told me, we are one. I didn't understand him back then, but now I do. I know what we have to do now and so do you." Kiara said quietly and Simba shot a glance at all the Outlanders, who were listening.

"But they..." Simba started but Kiara cut him off.

"Them...Us...Look at them dad! They are us. They were born in the same country to different people. What differences do you see? Cut a Pridelander and an Outlander open and they'll both bleed red. We are both good people, even if you can't see it yet, and it's time for peace." Kiara said deeply and gently smiled at her father.

Meanwhile Kovu was still confronting his evil mother, who still had her weapon raised. She glared at her son and pulled the hammer back on the pistol.

"Kovu...You're even weaker than I thought! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She yelled at him but Kovu stood firm.

"You'll never hurt Kiara...or Simba. Not while I'm alive." Kovu threatened and snatched the pistol out of her hand before she could pull the trigger.

Meanwhile, a beaten Vitani listened to their conversations and was shocked. For the first time in her life, the Pridelanders were coming off as the good guys. She had seen first hand that day Zira's hate-driven quest for revenge. It had cost her older brother's life, her army's lives and lots of respect. Zira didn't care about her, or anyone else that she led. Just another genocidal monster, liker her father. Vitani couldn't believe it had taken her this long to do what she was about to do.

She dropped her AK-47, knife, and anything lethal and ordered her troops to do the same. She then walked over to Simba's side of the car and dropped to her knees, with her hands in the air. She didn't care if she got sent to prison for life or whatever the punishment may be, as long as she was free of death and hate. She wanted peace.

"Peace." She said and pulled off her red headband that she always wore into combat.

As she did this, Simba felt the sun break through the thick cloud cover and warm him in the bitter cold of the battlefield. Simba sighed and started to realize his wrong. He was no different to Scar, just a war leader wanting to rid of those who opposed him. He needed to prove he wasn't like him; that he was better. He looked up at the sun shining through the hole in the clouds and looked back at Kiara, who was still smiling at him hopefully. He realized his father was watching him too, and nodded. He then lowered his pistol.

"Peace." Simba and Delta-Four agreed and dropped their guns too. Simba then approached his daughter and hugged her, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Zira noticed the opportunity and yelled out:

"Vitani...Now!"

Vitani just turned to look at her mother and shook her head, trying not to cry. she still wanted to her to kill for her sake. Vitani shook her head in disgust.

"No mother. They're right...Enough. Too much blood has been spilled." She said and turned back to Simba with a sorrowful look on her face. Simba put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't fight...Then you will die as well." Zira said cruelly, revealing to her few loyal troops her true nature.

They all scoffed and dropped their guns, before dropping to their knees with their hands up in front of Simba. Zira looked at them in disgust and shouted out:

"What are you doing? Get back here!" She ordered but they ignored her.

Simba frowned at Zira and spoke wisely.

"Let it go Zira, it's time to put the past behind us...and move onto a brighter future." Simba said and offered a hand, expecting her to walk up and take it. She was unarmed now thanks to Kovu, and couldn't do any harm.

"I'LL NEVER LET IT GO!" She screamed and started to walk back to the remnants of her command center, fuming. Her own troops had betrayed her for one of Simba's meaningless promises.

Kiara was about to go after her and convince her to reconsider, but Simba put a hand up to stop her. Kiara looked at him desperately but Kovu also nodded, gesturing for her not to bother.

"Let her bug out...she'll get over it."

"Let's go home...All of us." Simba suggested and looked at the surviving Outlander troops kneeling on the ground with their hands up.

"Rise." He said and they got to their feet.

"You can start walking back to the city, I'll get a few Black-Hawks to come and collect you...Then we'll find you some homes." Simba offered and the Outlanders smiled.

Vitani got to her feet and yelled out.

"You heard the man! What are you waiting for? Let's get going." All the Outlanders complied and stood up, dusting themselves off.

The Outlander started salvaging what they could from their wrecked camp and Delta-Four started boarding Lorenzo's V-22 Osprey. Simba helped the wounded EJ and Swifty sit down in their seats and put an arm around Nala. They had did it. Not destroying the Outlanders, but something better: Peace, at last.

The chopper's engine whined and the back hatch started to slowly close, obscuring what was behind it. EJ was the closest to the ramp and thought he heard footsteps, but he turned his head to see nothing. Everyone was already in their seats...So who the hell did he hear come through the rear hatch? _Nothing...Just your imagination buddy. You've hit your head and you're hearing things. _EJ thought to himself and started to reflect on the events of the past few hours.

His best friends...dead. He would never forgive himself, that his men died...and he didn't. He put his head in his hands and for the first time since he was a child, a tear rolled down his cheek. They were at peace now, and started to feel the guilt for the countless Outlanders he killed that day. Nala noticed him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with his one good eye and she smiled warmly giving him the _It's okay...It's over now. It'll be all right... _look.

Nala then left him and joined Simba, Kovu and Kiara in the front part of the aircraft as the chopper ascended. EJ exhaled sadly then heard something again: rustling coming from the ammo compartment. He groaned and slowly got out of his seat to check it out...Something was up and he needed to know what.

* * *

**Dun dun DAAHH! Epic cliffhanger here. We all know Zira won't give up that easy, and instead of simply jumping at Simba while he's looking at some logs i thought I could do something a little more...interesting. Please Review!**


	27. Hakuna Matata Motherfucker

**Hey guys, this is the last official chapter, but there will be an epilogue. Really hope you enjoy the ending, it took a while for me to think up the idea. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: HAKUNA MATATA MOTHERFUCKER**

EJ limped over to the ammo cabinet he had heard rustling from inside. _What the hell? _He thought and slowly put his bandaged hand onto the handle; he slowly began to turn it and open the door. He expected to find nothing, but on the floor he saw a pair of feet and gasped. He slowly looked up and when he made eye contact with the stowaway, a fist smashed into his skull; knocking him out cold.

Jackson was sitting in his seat peacefully until he heard the _CLUNK! _sound of EJ hitting the chopper's metal floor. He looked up in curiosity and noticed EJ was missing. He unbuckled himself and stood up; alarmed. He walked over to the aft of the Osprey where he had heard the noise from, but saw nothing. _Weird._

"Yo EJ! Where are you?" He called out, to no response.

He then opened the side door to the Osprey and looked out, maybe the sound had come from outside the aircraft. He leant out the window and saw nothing as expected. He then radioed the cockpit.

"Hey this is Jackson, some weird shit's going on back here. EJ's gone and I'm hearing these noises from...ARGH!" Jackson said into the radio, but all of a sudden a hand was slapped over his mouth and the other grabbed hold of his side. The hands felt like they belonged to a woman.

He tried to scream, but the hand over his mouth muffled out the noise. Zira then shoved him out the open side door of the Osprey and he plummeted to his death; several thousand feet. Jackson screamed as he fell, and this woke Swifty, who was sleeping across three seats. He saw Zira and his jaw dropped. _How the hell..._

Simba heard Jackson's frantic radio call and wondered what the hell was happening.

"Jackson say again over?" He said to no response.

"Dad what's going on?" Kiara asked him.

"I don't know. Stay here." Simba instructed her and opened the door that separated the cockpit and front section of the Osprey from the rear; the troop's seating.

Simba opened the door and walked into the main cabin, Jackson and EJ were gone, and blood dripped on the floor. _Oh no..._ Simba thought and followed the trail of blood to underneath the seats; where he found a gravely injured Swifty. Blood poured from his mouth and he feebly raised a hand, and pointed to something behind Simba. His hand trembled as he pointed.

"B-behind you..." Were the only words Swifty could manage before he passed out.

_This is for you Scar. _Zira thought and raised the huge knife. Simba turned around just in time and saw the deadly blade headed straight for him, he ducked the blow and the momentum sent Zira sprawling. Simba used the opportunity and kicked the knife out of her hands. He then tried to wing a feeble punch at her, but she caught his arm and twisted it back in an unnatural fashion.

"AH!" Simba cried out in pain and his pistol fell to the floor.

Zira punched him in the face repeatedly, and when she was sure Simba wouldn't be able to resist against her anymore she released him and he collapsed to the metal floor panting; only inches from the huge, open side door of the Osprey. She might not be able to retake the Pridelands anymore, but she WOULD have her revenge. She picked up Simba's Desert Eagle and pointed it at his head. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so that he was looking at her.

"This is for you Scar." She said and pulled the hammer back on the pistol with her thumb.

She pulled the trigger, but all of a sudden another body slammed into hers and her aim was put off, the bullet slammed into the side of the chopper and red warning lights flashed all inside.

_In the cockpit_

"What the hell? Something's hit the hydraulics, we need to find a place to land NOW! Otherwise we're going down." Lorenzo said and Nala's eyes opened wide. She had just heard a gunshot from the back of the Osprey, probably responsible for their new problem.

Nala leapt to her feet and swung the cockpit door open; about to exit when suddenly the chopper lurched to the side violently. Nala grabbed onto the door handle for life and glared at Lorenzo.

"It's not my fault! We've lost the tail rudder hydraulics...I can hardly steer this thing. Go check out what caused it." Lorenzo said angrily and gripped the joystick with all her strength.

Nala charged into the main cabin and what she was made her gasp. Simba was on the ground, hardly conscious, Swifty was wounded and shoved under the seats, Jackson and EJ were gone and what she saw in the middle of the cabin floor made her jaw drop; Zira.

Zira was trapped under Kiara's body and was wrestling to get her off. Nala was about to go and help Kiara but the chopper lurched again; and banked sharply on its side. Nala grabbed onto a ceiling mounted handle to stop her from falling out the open side door of the Osprey. Kiara slid off Zira and grabbed onto a loose seatbelt before she fell out to her death. Zira wasn't so lucky, she slid out and grabbed onto the edge of the Osprey's floor just as she was about to fall out. As Lorenzo managed to straighten the Osprey once again, Zira was left dangling from the edge of the helicopter. Kiara quickly got to her feet and looked over the edge to see Zira hanging there helplessly. She had such a look of terror and defeat in her eyes it made Kiara feel sorry for her. Kiara bent down and offered her a hand; everyone deserved a second chance, and nobody deserved to die.

"Zira, give me your hand quickly! I'll help you..." Kiara offered, she knew she had to be quick before the Osprey decided to move unexpectedly again.

Zira took the hand, but instead of helping herself up she dragged Kiara down. Kiara saw the renewed look of evil in her eyes and thought: _Maybe there are just some people who don't give up. _The Osprey then lurched again, sending Kiara flying over the edge.

"NO!" Simba shouted.

Kiara grabbed onto the edge just in time, and Zira grabbed onto her foot before she fell to her death. Kiara groaned in pain and tried to kick her off, but it was no use. She couldn't hold on for much longer, as both hers and Zira's weight was too much. Her fingers started to slip and she gasped in terror. Kiara quickly repositioned her fingers and threw one arm over the edge of floor. She needed to get Zira off her now; otherwise they would both be done for. Then she saw it: Simba's Desert Eagle lying right where Zira had dropped it earlier. _That's it! _She thought and reached out a hand; trying to grab it but it was too far away for her.

The Osprey then banked again, and the gun started to slide towards her. _Come on...come to me...that's it. _Kiara thought as her fingers wrappped around the sweet, cold metal. She picked it up with one hand, and desperately hung on with the other. It felt heavy, and was difficult to point.

Zira's eyes and mouth burned from the lack of pressure at their extreme height, but she still managed to see what Kiara was doing, and her jaw dropped in horror. _This is it...No more chances...You've blown it _Kiara thought and aimed the weapon at her head.

"Hakuna Matata Motherfucker."

_Cla-Chik...BANG!_

Kiara felt the burden of carrying Zira's weight slip away as she fell. She sighed in relief and tears stung her eyes; she had never taken a life before, let alone the mother of the one person she loved. The aircraft then steadied and Lorenzo slowly guided it towards the ground. Meanwhile, Simba grabbed Kiara's hand and pulled her aboard. As soon as she was safe, he wrapped his muscular arms around her and held her tight.

"Thank you Kiara...for saving my life." He whispered.

"It's okay...We're cool now yeah?" She said and raised an eyebrow, she had just repeated the same words her father had said to her years ago.

"Yeah I guess." Simba said and hugged her.

Kiara eventually managed to pull away from him and approach Kovu, who had now entered the cabin and looked as worried as hell.

"Oh my god are you all right? I heard gunshots and when I came out I saw you dangling over the edge and then..." Kovu rambled on but Kiara silenced him; with a kiss.

Kovu looked into her eyes and kissed her again, while Simba, Nala, Swifty and EJ (who had managed to break out of the ammo closet) watched on. Simba looked Kovu over; there was no act this time, and Simba was starting to doubt there had ever been one in the first place. He truly loved his daughter. Simba walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder; Kovu flinched initially but calmed down when he saw that Simba was doing no harm.

"Kid...I don't know how to say this but...I'm sorry. I was wrong about you. Welcome back to the family...My son." Simba said and offered a hand. Kovu smiled and shook it eagerly.

"Do I get my permission back?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Simba said winked at him.

"Thank you sir...Now Kiara, I've been waiting to ask you this..." Kovu started but Simba cut him off.

"Not now you won't do it, wait until I'm not around. And she better be impressed." Simba said and Kovu shook his head. Kiara gently pulled his chin towards hers again and smiled.

"For future reference...it's a yes." She said and kissed him again.

The Osprey then started to approach the Prideland Army base and started to slow down. Lorenzo's voice then broke out on the speakers

"We're on approach now...I suggest you lovebirds buckle up." She said and everyone chuckled, including the gravely injured Swifty.

Kovu took a seat next to Simba and fastened his seatbelt. He then tossed Simba's car keys back to him.

"These belong to you sir." He said and saluted, but Simba just slapped him on the back and smiled.

"Thank you Kovu." He said over the noise of rotors.

"Actually Simba, I drove your GT-500 a fair bit in the last few days and was wondering if..." Kovu mumbled but Simba shook his head.

"Don't even think about it kid. Let's just say that I have a spiritual connection with that car. I'll buy you Super-Snake for a wedding present if you want." Simba offered but Kovu shook his head.

"I was thinking that maybe you could help me fix the DeLorean you totaled. That's my spiritual connection." Kovu said and Simba rolled his eyes as he laughed.

"Anything you want kid."

In the coming days, Simba did everything in his power to restore Kovu's reputation he had destroyed. He saw to it he was portrayed as a hero in every single piece of media he was in and always talked good about him. Kovu's story was told in news, literature, television and Internet all over the world. Hell, apparently Simba had even arranged for Disney to do an interpretation of it.

Kovu eventually did propose to Kiara, in Timon's garden; the same place Simba and Nala had fallen in love years before. And Simba and Kovu together fixed Kovu's wrecked car, they were like father and son once again.

* * *

**How was that? Don't forget to review and read the epic conclusion next chapter: the epilogue. The end is near folks. Please Review!**


	28. Epilogue

**So this is it...the final chapter. Just a warning...there will be a twist at the end. Please enjoy as this is the last of TLK2. Don't forget to review and if you have any ideas for another sequel in my TLK HV series please PM them to me :)**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**EPILOGUE: THE WEDDING**

_Three years after Operation Outland Storm _

Kiara looked in her mirror and sighed, she looked good, but something still didn't feel right. Her mother approached her and put a hand an arm around her. Nala smiled and ran a hand down her cheek.

"You look beautiful Kiara." She said and Kiara smiled. She then turned so that Nala could see the special design of the wedding dress Kovu had paid so much to get her.

"Thanks...but still..." She couldn't finish her sentence and looked in the mirror again.

"Hey...I know how you feel. We all get these feelings before our wedding." Nala reassured her and looked at her watch.

"It's just that I don't feel like I deserve him, he's so nice and I killed his own mother!" Kiara sighed and collapsed back down onto a chair.

"Don't worry, he loves you more than you know. And it's not like he misses Zira anyway. Hell, you probably miss her more than he does! If it makes you feel better, I'll give you this..." Nala said and slipped off her wedding ring; the pin to the grenade that Simba had used to take down Scar's helicopter.

"This is what your father proposed to me with. Did I care that at one stage it took life? No. He'll love you Kiara, no matter what, and I can see it in him." Nala said wisely and ran her hand down her daughter's cheek again. Kiara smiled and pocketed the ring.

Suddenly, Vitani burst into the room and looked at her watch.

"Guys you're going to be late...Kiara your Dad's waiting for you so I'd hurry up." Vitani said and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you ready?" Nala asked Kiara and she smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thanks for the ring by the way." Kiara replied and exited the room.

Kiara could hear the shouts of thousands of loyal citizens who had gathered for the royal wedding. Apparently, Kovu and Kiara's wedding was getting up to twice as many views and Prince William and Kate Middleton's wedding of England. She looked up at her father, who was wearing his usual white King's uniform and army officer's hat, with all his war medallions pinned to his chest. He smiled when he saw Kiara and hugged her.

"You look beautiful sweetie. Kovu's one lucky son of a bitch." He said and hugged her.

"Thanks." Kiara said and blushed.

"Now lets rock and roll." Simba exclaimed and took her by the arm. Kiara had been enjoying her father recently, ever since Outlander Storm he had really loosened up.

They slowly walked out of the foyer and into the huge monument park. Kiara stepped into the light; and into the view of all the people gathered there. They all turned their heads and cheered when they saw her and Simba slowly marching down the huge walkway that ran between the two parts of the crowd. It was a long and awkward walk to the altar set up out the front of the palace, and Kiara just looked forward, unlike her father who was constantly waving at TV cameras and paparazzi. Several Pridelander soldiers dressed in ceremonial uniforms lined the two sides of the walkway; as still as could be. As Kiara walked she noticed several important international figures among the guests seated up the front (Away from the crowd) She managed to recognize Queen Elizabeth of England, President Obama of USA and Prime Minister Julia Gillard of Australia among the people invited. _Surprise dad didn't invite the whole of the UN._ Kiara thought and sighed as she walked.

Kovu stood at the altar and smiled when he saw her; he thought she looked drop dead gorgeous. His groomsmen stood behind him proudly as Kiara started up the stairs. They were: Timon, Pumbaa, Captain EJ Jones and Private Tim 'Swifty' Swaford (who was now in a wheelchair due to his battle wounds). Kiara's bridesmaids were: Vitani, Corporal Colette Lorenzo, Maria (Timon's old chef and her godmother) and her high school friend Jasmine. When she reached the altar, she smiled at Kovu and he pulled the veil from her face.

Rafiki smiled too then started the wedding.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." He said into the microphone, to get things started.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the union of Kovu and Kiara, Outlander and Pridelander, solider and princess. We hope that their example may inspire others around the world to realize that the only boundary between people is themselves. Through their love, they ended years of cold conflict and have brought forth a new, bright era for all." Rafiki said in his distinctive African accent.

He preached on until he finally got to the part everyone had been waiting for; the vows. He said the lines and questions, and Kiara and Kovu repeated them all.

"Do you Kovu, take Kiara, as your lawful wife, promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor her for all the days of your life?" Rafiki asked and Kovu smiled.

"I do." He said confidently.

"Take this ring, as a sign of my love and faithfulness." Kovu said and slipped the expensive platinum ring on Kiara's finger.

It was Kiara's turn now and Rafiki turned to her.

"Do you Kiara, take Kovu, as your lawful husband, promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor him for all the days of your life?"

"I do." Kiara said and pulled out the ring/grenade pin Nala had given her.

"Take this ring, as a sign of my love and faithfulness." She said and put it on his hand.

Rafiki smiled happily and raised his hands into the air.

"I now pronounce you...Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now." Rafiki said and Kovu pulled Kiara close.

He put his hands on her cheeks and she put her arms around his neck as they kissed long and hard. The crowd behind them then burst into cheers, and waved Prideland flags through the air. The soldiers lining the sides of walkways then raised their ceremonial vintage rifles and fired a solitary shots into the air. Kovu finally pulled away and turned to make the 'peace' sign with his fingers to the massive crowd behind them. Simba tried his best not to cry, but couldn't help it. His little girl had grown up. He wiped the tears from his face and Nala laughed.

"You always were the softer of us." She joked and nudged him.

Kiara and Kovu then linked arms and started down the huge walkway, as flowers were thrown and people whistled their approval. Kiara's huge white dress dragged across the red carpet as she went. Kiara looked up and saw Prideland Royal Air Force fighter planes above them flying in a v-formation, spraying the blue, green and white colors of the Prideland flag behind them in smoke as they soared. They finally reached the road out the front of the monument park, where their wedding car waited: A brand new GT-500 Super Snake with white ribbons tied to the front. Simba had bought it for Kovu personally.

"Oh yeah..." Kovu muttered as he got inside and started steering away from the palace.

Kiara noticed that the streets had been cleared for them, which was as usual. But then she noticed something else; someone had put safety barriers near all the turns and had installed racing lights in the middle of the road. She then turned her head in alarm and saw Simba and Nala pull up next to them in Simba's old GT-500. It only just started to hit her what was going on.

"Oh no...You're seriously not thinking of..." Kiara started but Kovu cut her off; with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh I am. You better buckle in." He said and slipped on a pair of sunglasses as Kiara gulped. _I thought dad was a bit more mature than that._

_In Simba's car_

Simba buckled himself in and revved the engine, meanwhile red lights flashed in front of him. Simba gave Nala the same wicked smile Kovu had given Kiara and put his sunglasses on. Nala knew what he was doing and her jaw dropped.

"Don't you even think about it...KOVU!" She snarled and Simba laughed.

"Too late!" Simba said just as the light turned green. He stamped his foot down on the accelerator and their rear wheels spun, flicking up smoke and Nala screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" She yelled out above the roar of the engine.

"I've waited years for this honey." Simba said and focused on the road. _The media's going to kill me for this. _Simba thought as he engaged in his 'legal' street race with Kovu. They drove the same car, but one was old an one was new, just like the couples inside.

Kovu eventually started to build a lead and Simba saw the dreaded rear end of the car and the 'just married' sticker on the rear windshield. How he enjoyed himself now that he had stopped worrying. The two cars sped off into the sunset.

_3 days after wedding..._

_Simba was checking his emails on his laptop casually until he heard a knock on his office door. He looks up._

"_Come in." He said and Kovu appeared in the doorway._

"_Ah, Kovu my boy...What's on your mind?" _

_Kovu pauses and sits down, trying his best to hide the knife in his sleeve._

"_There's something that's been bothering me...I really need to talk to you about it."_

"_Fire away."_

"_Well after the wedding...I kind of felt that I...you know...didn't really deserve her. I was a soldier, sent to kill her and you and deceived the both of you for so long. It really makes me feel like a monster. I hope you can forgive me...and understand." Kovu said and starts to tear up._

"_It's okay...You have my forgiveness." Simba said and stood up, stretching his arms out, gesturing for a hug._

"_Please forgive me...Please..." Kovu sobbed and hugged him._

"_It's okay...You're my son now. You are part of my family and will always have my protection and guidance." Simba said as he hugged him._

_Kovu sees his opportunity and slowly slides the knife down his sleeve..._

"_You are one of us you hear me? There's no need to be...ARGH!" Simba cried out in pain as Kovu plunged the knife into his side, fatally wounding him._

_Kovu let go of Simba and he dropped to the ground with a look of shock, fear and pain in his eyes. Kovu leans down next to him and whispers evilly._

"_Do you think I care about YOUR forgiveness? It's you that should be begging me...for mine! You should have trusted your instincts old man. You're not my father...You're just the man who killed him." Kovu growls and lets Simba bleed out on the floor, with a punctured lung. His mission was finally complete, after a few nasty and unexpected twists and turns along the way. _

_Kovu yanked his wedding ring off and threw it out the window; as he wouldn't need it anymore. He then storms out of the palace and Simba dies slowly on his hard office floor..._

Kovu jumped out of bed, sweating and panting. Kiara was still sleeping next to him, undisturbed. _What's wrong with me? What have I become? _Kovu thought frantically as he panted. He then put his hands on his face so he could wipe the sweat away. When he put his hands back down, he noticed something on them: blood. _What? Where the hell did that come from? _He wiped his face again and saw that it was coming from the Scar on his left eye; which hadn't bled or hurt in years. He furiously dabbed the wound with a tissue but it did no good. _So what the hell is this meant to mean? No...I can't..._Kovu thought and looked at his beloved wife; Kiara sleeping next to him.

_I'll never hurt you...ever._

_**THE END.**  
_

* * *

_****_**How was that for a conclusion? Please review and any help or ideas for TLK HV3 are much appreciated. (Please none of this 'Kopa' crap, I really don't recognize him as an official character) Something original. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
